Difference Between Two Fox
by Kokoro Mizu no Kaze
Summary: What happens if an Angel and Demon Fox meets . . .YYH and Iy crossover. Another attempt of a Youko Kagome Pairing. rating for potty mouth i guess. Chapter 9 is up . . .
1. First time in Makai

**An:** _This is another try of a Youko/Kagome fiction_

**Disclaimer:** _I am not the owner of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha_

'- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

_First time in Makai_

She ran as fast as her kimono can take her. Tripping once in while, she tried to catch up to the woman in front of her. "Kikyou-sama! Wait up!" She called out. Panting, she stopped and closed her eyes. Her features slowly became short as a tale grew from her back. Slowly, the girl turned into a small blue and white fox.

She caught up with the said lady and jumped on her shoulders. **'Kikou-sama! No, you can't go to the demon world, it's dangerous!'**

"I can't just stay here and watch Inu Yasha-san get hurt Kagome-chan." Kikyou stopped and using the staff on her right hand ripped open a dark portal. The little fox quickly hopped off of her shoulder and tried tugging on the bottom of her kimono. The woman just glance back at the small fox and walked in.

Changing back into her false form, she watched with horror as Kikyou was sucked in. Narrowing her eyes, the girl jumped in the portal before it closed. "Kikyou-sama! At least wait for me!"

'- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

Her breath was quickening as she hid behind a tree. There was lots of ugly creatures and monsters. She seriously don't want to be here right now. Wanting to find Kikyou-sama soon, she quickly and shakily, ran through the forest. It was a dark forest with deadly plants that could be called as demons.

_Kikyou-sama, where are you?_ Kagome had lost her Kikyou-sama right after she entered here. When she did arrived, there was a huge crater in the ground with demons surrounding the crater, dead or just their dust.

She stopped and looked around to find any exit. Kagome gulped when she heard rustling behind her. She was scared out of her wits as her knees shook. This was her first time in the demon world and there is no way she wants to die. It took centuries for her to grow with this much power and sure would hate to lose it.

Turning around, she also stretched out her arm. It was a giant man-eating plant! Her heart quickens when saliva dripped from it's mouth, well at least to her it seems like a mouth. She looked to the ground and saw it have a stem that came rooted out of the ground.

Gulping, she stood still with her hands outstretched. _Don't be scared now Kagome, you can do this._ Closing her eyes, a small wave exerted through her body sending waves down her hand. The wave shot electircity down her arms and came out the middle of her hand as it hit the plant.

It screamed violently, thrashing everywhere. Kagome, with wide eyes, made cart wheels, to front flips, to back flips to get away from the crazy creature. Suddenly, she was hit in the side making her hit the tree in the back of the head. Her vision started to become hazy as she saw the creature closing in. An arm stretched out in front of her eyes as a huge flame erupted from her hands. Panting, when she was sure the creature was gone, her eyes closed to unconscious.

'- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

_Where did my plant go?_ He sniffed the air from where he was at the tree. Jumping down, he tried to call back the plant, but no such luck.

"What's wrong?" He turned to his partner and shook his head, mind still searching for the deadly plant.

He looked back at Kurouno and handed him the small jewel, "Go on ahead, I'll be back." Before Kurouno could reply, he was gone in a white blur. As he travel towards the scent, he couldn't help but notice that it wasn't a demon. _It's an unusual scent._

His pace became a walk, as he neared that scent. He could smell a burnt of a plant. Looking down, he saw the plant that he manipulated has been burnt into a crisp. Looking for the source, his eyes landed on a blue and white fox. The fox was blue, but the tip of its tail was white along with the tip of its ear, and the tip of its foot.

Crouching down low to its size, he hauled the small fox by the fur of it's neck. It eyes were close as he examined it. It seems to be a female fox. **'Wake up kit.'** He watched it as it cracked an eye open. It's eyes widen slightly when it saw him. He smirked, **'Did you do this to my plant?'**

He could see the fox struggling to get a way from its grasp with its small paw. **'Let me go!'**

He furrowed his eyebrow. That doesn't sound like a kit, more like a deeper voice. He leaned down towards its scowled face and sniffed it.** 'What are you? A fox for sure, but not a demon.'**

**'Unhand me you jerk,'** He quickly tilted his head away when she tried to scratch his eyes out.

Smirking, he stood up and shook the fox. **'If you're a normal fox, then how'd you get all the way here?'** He dropped it suddenly when she scratched his wrist.

The fox started to run away while throwing insults in his head. Taking out a rose from his hair, he changed it into a thorny whip and used it to grab the body of the fox. He quickly snatched it up in the air and took it by the fur of the neck again and hauled it up once more. **'You're quite in hurry, of what I might ask?'**

**'None of your business demon.'** She bit out.

Holding it under the arm, he watched it kick and whimper.** 'What's your name anyway kit?'** He asked out of the blue smirking in the process when it glared at him. He find that somewhat cute actually. It suddenly stuck its tongue out at him.

**'None of your business, and if you don' let me go, I'll hurt you.'** He raised an eyebrow of her boldness. The kit demands to run away and the demand was directing at him.

**'Oh, I see,'** Was his reply as he wrapped the kit in his rose rope and dropped it. **'Either follow or get dragged, your decision kit.'**

**'I'm not a kit!'**

'- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

Kurouno took his finger out quickly when the little fox tried to bite his hand. "Where'd you get this kit from Youko?"

He just shrugged, "It defeated my plant and I was just curious of how it did it." Youko sat down next to Kurouno and saw the angrily look in the small fox blue eyes. **'So, are you going to tell me?'**

**'I don't need to answer to the likes of you.'**

The fox kit just gave it another vicious glare before going back to knaw on his rose whip. "It's quite persistent, I give it that." Kurouno propped his elbow on the grassy stone. He was sitting on a lower grassy rock and the fox was on the higher, flat surface stone. "Why don't you force it out of her, Youko?"

The fox demon just observed the small fox. There was something about her that he's missing, but what is it. Using his hands, he undid the rose whip around her body. It was ready to run off again. **'Are you sure it's not safer here little fox?'**

It stopped and turned around with a scowl. It didn't say anything as it dropped on the flat surface. Youko notice it was tired. He dropped his arm on the flat surface and placed his chin on it and watched it close its eyes. He tilted his head on his arm and observed it.

"Youko, what the hell are you gonna do with her?" Asked Kurouno putting his head on his fist with one elbow propped on the surface.

He just glance at Kurouno for a second then went back to the fox.

**'When I get my full power back,'** Youko raised an eyebrow as it's voice slowly faded, **'I'm gonna hurt you really badly . . .'**

'- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

Sango walked back and forth in front of the the door. They will surely be suspiscious of her if she doesn't do anything. Kagome-chan just left to that high priestess to the demon world. She was shaking in anticipation when she saw Kagome get kidnaped by a fox demon, wearing a aqua blue robe, has silver hair reaching towards his waist, really light white pants, white shoes, pale, yet dark skin, sharp golden eyes, two ears on its head, and a huge tail.

She gulped when Kagome fainted on the flat surface. She have to do something to help her. _If I go, I'll surely be in huge trouble._ She stood up and paced around again. 'Come on I got to think, think Sango, think.'

Her fingers suddenly snapped as she smiled. She know perfect idea._ If he can't help me, then nobody can._

'- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

**Hope you like the first chapter and please REVIEW if you want me to continue.**


	2. Kitsune No Tenshi

**An:** _Thank you for the review, and inu.-sess fan, if you like to be in the story, please give me your descirption of what exactly you want to be andI guess what youwantyour personality to be.I can actually pair you with Kuronue though, but if you don't, tell me if you want to be one of the minor or major characters._

**_Japanese definition:_**

**kitsune: **_fox  
_**yokai: **_demon  
_**tenshi: **_angel  
_**Kami-sama: **_formal way of saying "God"  
_**makai: **_demon realm  
_**houshi-sama: **_a formal way of saying "priest"  
_**kuma: **_bear  
_**miko: **_shrine maiden  
_**aniki: **_older brother_

**Disclaimer:** _same reponse '- -_

'- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

_Kitsune to Tenshi_

She looked desperately at the celestial guards. They were blocking her way to the apprentice of the Timekeeper. "Please, let me in! I really need to see him!"

"We are not to let intruder's in especially to neko no tenshis." Their eyes narrowed at her as they thrust their spears together in a cross-type. She clenched her fist and crossed her arm.

She has to do something or her friend is going to be eaten by unknown demons. If she tells them of her predicaments, they're going to report her to Kami-sama for sure. Not to mention she's just a low class tenshi for that fact, they wouldn't even give her another glance.

Turning away from them, she walked off and waited. The fidgeting wouldn't cease as she tapped her finger on her arm. _That stupid houshi-sama, what are they doing in there? Kagome's in deep trouble right now . . ._Her expression turned into concern as she thought of her friend.

'- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

Kagome sat on the grass as the plants surrounded her. Youko had her imprison here until he gets back. The only thoughts that crossed her mind were to destroy these deadly creatures and rescue Kikyou-sama. But for some reason her powers were way warding out of control. When she tried to shape-shift back into the taller, human type form, it wouldn't let her. It was as if her powers were taken away.

_I wander it if has to do with makai?_

Kagome sat up right as the deadly plants swirled around her. _I guess I'm the only that know how to manipulate plants. Only if I had my powers . . ._

Her head slowly inclined to the footsteps to the right. She looked up and had to surpress from attacking him. The clothing he was wearing just annoyed to no extent. The plants slowly went underground as the kitsune yokai stepped in their path. She growled low in her throat and tried to put up the best of her glare she can possibly put. He only smirked and crouched down to her level.

'**So, are you gonna let me go?' **The warning look she was giving to him was evident as he places a hand on her head.

'**Once again, are you sure it safe kit? Makai is actually more formidable than it appears.' **He reminded her. Kagome doesn't know whether to bite his hand off or attack him with her small paws. So, all she did was stay there and gave him a small growl. In her small fox form, she couldn't do anything to him. He was bigger and seemingly a tougher kitsune.

Once he took his hand away, she grabbed it with her teeth and started biting. He looked at her with boredom.

'- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

Youko looked in the eyes of the small kitsune. She seems formidable, but her powers were weakened. He let her bite him until blood started to leak in his hand. As he pulled his hand up, he took the kit by the fur of the neck and his eyes tinted red.

Something weird happen in her eyes as they reflected a small white glistening. He had to hold her paw with his other hand and stuffed his nose against her cold once. Yes, there was definitely something in her eyes. The light kept on growing as her growling became louder in his ears.

Quickly, he snatched her away from his face. She was hard to control as she started to nibble on his finger, holding onto his hand with his small paws. **'You're starting to anger me kit.' **He could see her eyes flickered and if she does have a body like his, there would be a smirk adorning her lips.

His sense quickly picked up as he grabbed the kit and quickly jumped away from a large spitfire. "Kuronue!" He saw his friend's weapon slashing at the huge kuma yokai. "What is this yokai doing here?" His tone was dangerous as he held the kit, tightening the poor kitsune.

"I have no clue what you want, but for intruding you will pay for your life." He heard his partner. So this kuma came without notice.

"I smell a delectable scent of a tenshi here." The bear yokai's eyes landed on the small kitsune. "There, a kitsune no tenshi." It whispered licking its saliva

Youko looked down at the small kitsune as it growled low at the bear yokai. _A-A kitsune no tenshi?_ The bear yokai soon came charging towards Youko, as he stood there motionless looking down at the small kitsune.

His thoughts were interrupted as he was hit with a large claw hand. That made him release the small kitsune as she was grabbed by the bear yokai. He looked up as the yokai stared with hunger at the small kitsune.

'**Why aren't my powers working?' **He could here the little kitsune whimper in pain as she was clenched. Youko calmly stood up and his eyes narrowed. The ground started to shake under the kuma. Soon after, varies of dangerous plants came and attacked the yokai as it had one claw hand to defend itself.

Slowly, he brought out a rose from his hair. It started to change into a whip. "Rose whip!" He jumped into the air and slashed the kuma's arm letting the kitsune fall.

With his agility, he caught the kitsune as it panted. He cradled it in his arm as he felt a pulse sensation coming from it. Slowly, he let it go as it started to change form. His eyes widen when her tail slowly extracted back along with her ears. Her dark blue fur started to grow longer as the rest of the hair on her body transform into skin.

Slowly, it descended back on the ground. She was wearing a white and sky blue kimono. The woman looked at her hands and smirked. "Finally! Its back." His eyes stayed glue to her body. It was amazing; she was beautiful.

'- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

Youko stood there as she turned towards the large kuma. She was a bit afraid of its intimidating height, but she sighed and concentrated on her powers. They were still weak. Stretching out her arm, she let the flow of energy go through her body and a large ice sword appeared floating in the air illuminating a blue aura.

Once she opened her eyes, she grabbed the hilt of the sword with two hands and lifts it up in the air slowly. The kuma looks frighten as she smirked in response. Suddenly, the dagger slashes through the yokai into two pieces. She could feel its youki enter her body. A light swirled around the dagger as she slowly absorbed the power back in her being.

Turning back around, she gave Youko a dangerous look. He stepped back once she fully faced him.

Everything suddenly stopped when she met his eyes. Her eyes widen as her heart started to beat faster and faster. _I'm changing again . . ._Once that thought left her, a blue light around her body made her turn back into the small kitsune. _What's happening to me? _She asked as she looked up at Youko.

A low growl erupted from her throat as she broke eye contact with him.

'- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

Youko slowly crouched down to the now small kitsune and lifted it up under its arm. It looked at him blankly. **'What now?' **

'**A kitsune no tenshi?' **He asked her with raised eyebrow. When he looked deep in her eyes, he finally realizes why she reverted back to this form. It seems that she doesn't know yet. Her spirit is self-conscious of itself so it commands her body to change into a weaken state. This was just a theory he had thought up by observing her eyes.

He heard of these kitsune no tenshis in legends, but never came across one. Now that he has, he was truly amazed. _So these tenshis have beautiful bodies and enchanting eyes I see. _He knew he was aroused when he saw her form of a tenshi.

'**You're giving me the creeps.' **He snapped back to reality as he heard the kitsune's voice in his head. Though, as he continued to stare, the lust in his eyes becomes more evident. **'Quit staring as if your gonna eat me up or I'll scratched those eyes out.'**

Kuonue came and looked at the kitsune with interest. Slowly, he took the kistune from Youko's grasp and tilted his head. "Do that trick again." He said. The small kitsune just continued to look blankly as Kuronue smirked. "You know, the one where you turn into that beautiful tenshi."

Youko chuckled as the kitsune started to curse at Kuronue inside his head. Taking her by the fur of the neck, he held her in his arms. _Wait until more dangers arrive and we will meet again. _He looked down at her as she gave him a glare. He started to walk back into his castle as Kuronue followed along.

'- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

When he came out, the collar of his white kimono was suddenly grabbed. He looked down into the brown eyes of an angry neko no tenshi. He smiled slightly, "Why hello to you too Sango-chan."

"Don't hello me houshi-sama, we better hurry before Kagome gets eaten," the anger in her eyes were evident as she whispered cursed words as she dragged the poor apprentice towards Kami-sama.

Slowly, he calmed Sango as they continued on with their walk. "What has happened to Kagome-chan, Sango-chan?" He asked in a low whisper as to not anger the tenshi more.

She slowly turned to face him and the look on her face was hardened. "Kagome followed that high-classed miko again, Kikyou-san."

Miroku nodded, "So, what is the difference now, she always goes." He nodded.

Sango's aura flared as a mirror appeared in her hands. He showed what Kagome had done.

Miroku watched as Kagome, an expert thief came to the treasure room and stole a mirror. She smirked and slipped the small mirror in her kimono. She came out invisible and slipped past the celestial guard. Miroku wasn't surprise since Kagome-chan usually does these sorts of deeds. It is in her nature considering a kitsune will always want excitement.

He continued to watch as she descended down to Earth and handed a miko, that unexpectedly resembles Kagome, the mirror. Inside of the mirror was of a hanyou getting slashed, being chained to a wall. The look on the miko's face was of pure shock. It seems the miko knows this hanyou as she quickly ran passed Kagome.

Kagome followed after. She changed into her fox form to catch up to the miko. The miko raised up her staff and slashed a dark portal. Kagome all but followed. Miroku's looked towards Sango as she began to worry again. "I am sure she is fine for now." He said with a calm smile. But truly, he was also worried.

"Houshi-sama, right now I need you to reason with Kami-sama for us to head down to makai." He took a step back from her.

He smiled nervously, "But Sango-chan, I do not think he would listen to a low-class timekeeper's apprentice like me." He said.

Sango gave him a glare, "Everybody know how Kami-sama has taken to you, now go before I kill you!" Her eyes flashed a dangerous gold as he hurriedly scurried away heading down to Kami-sama's throne room.

"Alright, alright, let us go."

'- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

Youko poked the small kitsune over and over again as Kuonue searched information about kitsune no tenshis. She was trying to bite off his finger as he poked and poked. He enjoyed it when she's angered.

'**If you told me your name then I would not do this anymore.' **He gave her a bored look when she bit on his finger. She's been doing that awhile and there was no dangerous affect from it.

She turned her head to the right to not look at him. An eye opens and stared in his. **'It's Kagome.' **

He patted her head like a pup, but stopped when he heard the small groan. He looked under his hand and saw her paw lift up and place it on his hand. He winced when she started to scratch up his arm. She was fast as she scratched up to his shoulder. He turned his head and placed a hand in front of her face to not let her scratch his cheek.

Turning to Kuronue, he saw his friend picked up a book. "Hey, I think I found something about these sorts of kitsunes." He looked at Kagome a minute, "Don't tell me you're this powerful." He shook his head, "I shouldn't be surprised since you defeated that large yokai in one blow and it was an A-class yokai as well."

'**So what if I did?' **She gulped. _It would feel better if I don't feel guilty. _

Youko watched her eyes avoid his. He raised an eyebrow as he felt her aura switched from anger to guilt. _Strange . . ._

'- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

Her kimono rustled lightly on the wall as a small pink light surrounded her body. Slowly, she made herself invisible and hid her scent of a ningen. She tightened her gold staff in her hands as she waited for them to leave. A small glow emitted from her eyes, slowly slipping pass the guards. When she reached the dungeon where she saw Inu Yasha, her stomach curled tightly.

He was hurt in there. Lots of whiplash scar was around his body. Her heart cried out to him. Unconscious in the cave, he was chained to the wall. He was only in his red hakama. She placed a soft hand upon her mouth as he mumbled her name. _Inu Yasha-san . . ._

Kikyou clenched fist as she saw his eyes open. There was still that will in his golden eyes. She had told him that he has to return to makai for his aniki has commanded him to. Instead, he was tricked. She saw it in which Kagome's mirror had shown.

She was also worried for the little tenshi. She hurriedly left the portal and transported herself here leaving Kagome in the process. She feels guilty, but all she knows now is to help Inu Yasha.

"Kikyou-sama . . ."Her hands dropped to her right chest as she clenched her white haori in anger. He was whispering to her as if he could see her. Her eyes widen when she stared straight into his eyes.

_I will help you Inu Yasha-san . . . _

Closing her eyes, she let her energy burst from her body as it surrounded in the air, purifying whatever guard there was. She lightly touched the small silver lock as it disappears. The door open and her being faded into view. Inu Yasha looked up and his eyes widen. "Kikyou-sama . . ."

Kikyou dropped her staff and lunged at Inu Yasha, crushing him to her. A small tear slipped from her eyes. "We'll be out soon . . ."

"Ah. Ah. Ah." She turned around quickly and saw her staff being levitated into the air. Her eyes narrowed at the kappa. He stepped back as she tried to purify him. Suddenly, she felt her powers being drained. "A miko entering makai, what a surprise." He whispered as he slowly closed the gate.

Kikyou's eyes widen when it disappeared and a barrier appeared around it. "If you touch this, you will be instantly drained from your powers dear miko." He laughed as he smirked, "I despise your kind of ningen." It whispered as it slowly disappeared.

_No! _

'- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- - ' - - '- - '- - '- - '- - '- -

**- -, I'm sort of tired when Kikyou is the antagonist so I give her to Inu Yasha in this story, except her and Inu Yasha will be leaving in a few more chapters. Then a new enemy will arise after their part I guess . . .a bit of a spoiler there I guess, hehe**


	3. Kagome to the Resue!

**AN: **_Ah . . .sry about the long wait, ya know . . .school in all hehe . . but it's finally here!_

_**Japanese Dictionary**_

**teinousha: **_moron(I think. . .lol_)**  
Koi: **_I think it's love__  
_**okaasan: **_mother_**  
Kugutsu: **_dummy_**  
Sugoi: **_cool or awesome__  
_**Hanyou: **_half youkai, and half ningen(human)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters or YYH and IY, and I definitely don't own I will, that belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki or Inu Yasha, whatever . . ._

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

_Kagome to the Rescue!_

Kagome hopped on the bed and laid her paws on one another other, placing her small furry head on her paw. Her eyes closed in a plod way. She was tired for some unknown reason. Kagome yawned and she opened her eyes, half lidded. Her eyes glance around the place.

It was pretty decent, but a bit dark. The walls were gray, but the decoration of plants aligned in patterns were certainly making the gray match. It must be a castle thing.

They left her in a room, locking her here as well. Those two demons had told her to stay put in here and don't move while they also rest. The demon with silver hair has a point though. With her powers the way it is now, she couldn't possibly go anywhere without protection. Her kitsune powers were way warding out of control. It felt strange since she could feel it slowly fading out. _Does that mean my powers are disappearing?_

She groaned and furrowed her eyebrows. IF she had hands right now, she would definitely rub her temple. Not like she wants to agree with that kitsune yokai, but he was right about Makai. Kagome doesn't know a thing about the place, let alone travel through it. She doesn't even have a clue where her Kikyou-sama had gone off to.

_I'll find her . . .eventually . . ._

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Kikyou held Inu Yasha tightly. A barrier is placed around them so to warn the youkais' that she was more formidable than she appears. Even without her holy staff, Kikyou could still defend herself. "Kikyou-sama . . ."

"Hush, Inu Yasha-san . . ." A small glow appeared in her fingertips. She placed her two fingers on his forehead placing a small spell for him to sleep. _We will be out here soon . . ._She smiled down when she heard the soft breathing, _I promise._

She tighten her arms around him and placed her head on his soft ears. "Oh Inu yasha . . .koi."

She closed her eyes tightly as her heart clenched in her chest, throat becoming dry, and her hands started to tremble. _I can not give in now . . .there must be-_

Her eyes suddenly opened. _Kagome-chan!_

The glow brighten around them as her mind searched for the small kitsune. Long ago, Kagome had given her a trust. A trust that could bind them together. Instead, the rules of the Kami-sama forbid this, so Kagome gave her the trust of telepathy. They could find each other minds anywhere.

She suddenly appeared in a dark void. She stood there when everything faded into place. Suddenly, a night sky appeared. She was floating in space? _Is Kagome-chan sleeping? _She started to walk forward looking around the sky.

Her senses picked up as she felt a small kitsune's scent. She stopped when a mountain grew from the void in front of her. More and more mountains grew around her. Kikyou's head tilted up as she suddenly saw small blue flames burning through the milky way. _What is she dreaming? _

Kikyou furrowed her eyebrow when she saw a small kitsune asleep. It was smaller than Kagome, but the features was definately her. When she jumped and tried to catch the small kitsune, a larger hand picked up the small kitsune.

She watched amazed at the beautiful woman. She had soft ebony hair, sapphire eyes, a blue flame on her forehead. She was wearing a three layered kimono, black cherry blossom adorning the outer layer. The black cherry blossoms was floating around a shadow figure. It was a marvelous kimono.

"Kagome-chan, my little Kagome-chan." she doesn't seem to notice her. She smiled slightly when she finally figure it was Kagome's okaasan. Kagome had never mention of the woman before, but she never probe into her mind since it seems to personal. She closed her eyes as the woman started to hum a small lullaby.

_sotto mezameru - _**Quietly awakening...**_  
hakanai omoi zutto - _**I always, always wish**_  
donna toki demo negau yo - _**that these fleeting thoughts**_  
anata ni todoku you ni to... - _**would reach you...**

_What a beautiful voice . . ._Kikyou clenched her fist. _No, I must get back on track! _

_"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute _**Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance ****  
**_itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no **- **_**The way I see before me is always blocked **_  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni - _**Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up, **_  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo_ - **My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.**

Kikyou shook her head and tried as best she can to drown out the humming of the kitsune woman. She chanted something as the image in front of her soon disipated from her sight. The miko closed her eyes and clasped her hands together tightly.

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara - _**If there is such a thing as "eternity,"**_  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai - _**I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.**_  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to -_ **Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy**_  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai _- **I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.**

"_**Kagome . . ."**_

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Clutching tightly on the soft comfort of the fabric underneath her hands, she whimpered slightly. Her head was throbbing and she could feel her heart race faster than ever. Biting her bottom lip, Kagome could feel the dampness of her kimono sticking on her body.

_Wait a minute . . .kimono?_

She jumped straight up from bed and placed a hand on her chest. _Hands . . ._Kagome brought out her right hand and almost jumped with what she saw. It was her hand, a REAL hand! She wanted to cry out of sheer happiness.

She jumped off of the bed. A long mirror appeared in front of her.

_Alright! _She was wearing her three-layered kimono once again. The first and second layer was plain white, but the outer layer was a plain dark blue. Her dark blue hair flowing freely behind her as it should along with the bangs that shaped her face. Kagome's sapphire eyes glinted slightly in the darkness of the room, her lips glossy, dark blue boots touching the hard ground, and her hands were slender and soft.

_**Kagome . . .**_

_Eh? Where'd that came from? _Shaking her head, she walked to the doors. She can walk on two feet instead all four! She grinned lazily as she put her hand on the door knob. She has thumbs! _Sugoi . . .I love this feeling. _

Turning the door knob, her smile became wider. _Tch, they didn't have decency to lock the door on a prisoner, what idiots. _She giggled lightly under her breath. "Yup, true teinoushas'."

**_Kagome-chan! _**Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Her head started to vibrate. Eyes started to become blank. That was voice was Kikyou-samas'. It also sounded annoyed and aggravated. **_Kagome-chan! Are you listening?! _**

"Eh? Kikyou-sama, is that you?" She looked from side to side of the corridors, but couldn't find a trace of anyone around. "Where are you by the way?"

**_Kagome no baka!!!!_** She winced at the loud booming voice. It sounded real angry and it was her Kikyou-sama. She knows that she was annoying Kikyou-sama by acting this calm, but why panic.

"Hai, hai, Kikyou-sama I hear you. Where . . ." Kagome was talking aloud. "Are you anyway?"

She heard the miko of high rank sighed in frustration. Chuckling slightly, she stepped out of the room and silently slid the door closed behind her. **_I'm with Inu Yasha-san._** Kagome smiled at hearing this. That was the plan in the first place wasn't it? To enter Makai and save Kikyou-sama's hanyou. **_But there's a problem . . ._**

Nodding, she waited until Kikyou-sama continued. A problem eh? What could be the problem Kikyou-  
sama could not solve with her holy staff? **_I've been captured and my holy staff is being held by a kappa._**

"What?!" She screamed hearing her voice echo through the ceiling and through the corridors. _Great, I'm such a kugutsu! _

Kagome just couldn't help but be angered and surprised. The holy staff, if her memories served her right, is Kikyou-sama's ancestral staff. It's practically Kikyou-sama's powers! "Kikyou-sama, where are you right now?!" Now she was panicking.

_**I'm stuck in the eastern lands with Inu Yasha-san. We're being held in a dungeon of sorts and my barrier around us is slowly losing energy. They took my staff away from me using physic energy I believe. I'm having a hard time healing Inu Yasha-san right now. And I can't hold enough energy to use tele . . .**_

"Kikyou-sama?" Kagome clenched her hands into a fist. _Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_ She wanted to rip her hair out right now. Slowly, she breathed in and out. There was no time to start cursing herself. Finding a plan should be her number one priority.

_Come on now! I'm a kitsune! There's gotta be freakin' something I can think of . . ._She pulled the soft tail that appeared from her back. This always happens. Once Kagome starts stressing, her kitsune features will begin to appear.

Her tail slowly wrapped itself around her waist as dark navy blue ears appeared above her head. She used her right hand and yank her right ear a bit. Somehow, this wasn't actually the answer, but it always helps her with a steal. _And I wasn't even about to think of robbing anything either . . .heh. _

"I got it now." Her sapphire eyes glistened slightly. "I guess I could depend on them for now."

Kagome disappeared once she ended that sentence.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Youko sighed in the hot spring. The herbs that he stole from the Northern castle works wonders on his tense shoulders. His bare chest exposed in the cool room. It was a big room with many stolen items. This place is Youko's room for the items he stole alone; not from the help of Kurouno.

He is leaning on a rock and his head tilted backwards in the flat surface of the rock. Youko had sliced the rock in half to make himself comfortable. Trying to meditate, his mind wondered off. _I wonder . . ._His eye lid relaxed a little more. _I wonder how my otouto and aniki is doing? I haven't seen them in quite awhile. _He lazily smirked, sharp teeth appearing in the side of his mouth. _If I didn't know better, they probably made a war against one another. _

Youko shook his head in disappointment. _Just hopefully, they fulfilled father's promise. It's either that, or one of them will end up dead. _He gave out a light chuckle. _Heh. _

Suddenly, he felt his tail being swept away. He opened his eyes and quickly jumped out of the hot spring. Youko grabbed his white loincloth before it could drop from his waist, but as he let it go, it dropped.

The hot spring was creating a water tornado of some sort. He narrowed his eyes. _Must be the herb. It's probably cursed. _

He reached for his hair, but before he could transform it to his infamous rose whip, the tornado splashed out. He blinked one, then twice. It was Kagome?

He raised an eyebrow. "Nice entrance." He said lowly.

The tenshi looked down at him and her eyes widen. Her face become bright red. Before he knew what was going on, he was being hit with rocks and chairs floating right at him. He used his tail to block most of it, but some hit him; his arms and legs were being bruised up.

When he peaked from his tail, he saw her panting. The redness on her face started to ware down. "Get dressed!" She screamed at him then disappeared once more. **"And freakin' next time pull up your loincloth!" **He heard another scream in his head.

_Sure, come and go as you please Kagome-san. _His lips twitched. The tenshi is maybe beautiful, but so utterly annoying, intolerable, and very rude. She should be honored to have seen his beautiful body. He smirked as he crouched down at picked up the loincloth from his feet.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Kagome's face was steaming red as she reappeared next to Kurouno. She had caught this yokai (what was kurouno again?) in the library, sleeping. He looked to peaceful to wake, but she did it anyway by pulling on his wing, rather hardly in fact, she almost ripped it out of his back.

"Why exactly is your face all red kitsune no tenshi?"

She looked up and forced a smile. Through clenched teeth, she spoke, "N-nothing you would notwant to know Kurouno-san."

He raised an eyebrow. She scowled at him as he turned away from her, faking a small cough. "What is that gesture suppose to mean?" She asked agitated.

"N–nothing tenshi-san." He coughed again, but smirked.

Now she wanted to yank that hat off from his head. He was acting strange and she didn't like it; nope not one bit. "Look, I'm easily angered, and if you do not explain yourself, I don't know how well I can control these celestial powers of mine." Her lips upturned into a sinister smirk, blue eyes become rather maniacally sharp.

Kurouno looked towards her and stepped back. She tilted her head in a very evil way. Her kitsune features started to appear. "Not telling eh?" HE looked at her and nodded slowly.

They were standing in front of the castle waiting 'patiently' for Youko to appear. Kagome looked at Kurouno and saw that he was yawning. She couldn't help but like strangling him. "So . . .what is your REAL name tenshi-san?"

Kagome just shrugged, "Not giving it out."

She smiled at him, "Didn't you read the book about us? It says that they only give out their name's to the one they admire . . ." She grinned. "And your not one of them."

"That's funny. I never heard of such." He closed his eyes in concentration. "From all the tales that I read about your kind, they only have facts about how your kind usually steal from Kami-sama and ends up, always, getting away with it."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head and gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, I wasn't sure about always getting away with that." True, there are certain times when the object is important to Kami-sama, Kagome would always get punished, rather harshly. The strange part about Kami-sama's punishments are the way he put up with all the other tenshis' and kamis'. HE never once, stripped anyone from their ranking, not once. She admire Kami-sama that way.

"And-"

"Hey! There's the baka!" Kagome waved her hand to get the kitune yokai's attention.

He gave her a semi-cold stare and semi-lustful. She felt her hair sway slightly behind her and in seconds she was being held by the waist and his breath in her ear, "I thought I wouldn't see you again Kagome-chan." He whispered in her ear. Turning bright red, she pushed him off her.

"Don't you dare touch my like that again!" She pointed an index finger at him accusingly huffing and puffing. She was red as a ripe tomato. That moron just stepped into her space!

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Sango followed after Miroku out of the portal. Using his golden staff, he closed up the portal. He turned towards the neko no tenshi and gave her a calm smile. "So, now what must we do again?" He asked.

"Kami-sama will not like this at all. We have lied to him that Kagome had 'accidentally' fell into Makai. If he finds out the truth, all of us, including Kagome, will be punished." Her eyes darken, "Severely."

She let out a small sigh, "Are you sure you want this Hoshi-sama?" She asked looking straight in his eyes. Her eyes shifted from brown to red and back again.

"You two are my closest friend, of course I want this. So," he walked in the side of Sango, "Should we be off?"

Sango went rigid. Her hands clenched angrily. Outstretching her arm, a loud smack was heard through the dark forest. She stomped angrily away from him, her neko features reappearing then disappearing uncontrollably around her. _Th-that hoshi-sama will never change! _

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

**EH? Hope you like this chap - -' Review . . .onegai**


	4. Rescue to Destruction

**AN: **_K'so! I haven't updated my story for hella long. Too long, so sorry . . .please forgive me. _

_**Japanese Dictionary**_

**otouto: **_younger brother_**  
aniki: **_older brother  
_**okaasan: **_mother_**  
ningenkai: **_human world_**  
Sumimasen: **_Sorry . . .  
_**Hanyou: **_half youkai, and half ningen(human)_

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, same ol' same ol'_

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

_Rescue to Destruction_

She glided next to Kurouno-san and over the kitsune youkai. Her hair flowing behind with leaves and twigs getting caught in the process. Her kimono getting snagged once in awhile. Of all people to trust, she had to trust a bunch of youkai thieves. Not that she has anything against thieves because she is definitely one too. It's just, she wasn't sure if she could trust these two. _Great, now I'm going to indebted to these two. _

Kagome shook her head and sighed. For the trouble she going through for Kikyou-sama, all she hopes is for the miko to stand there for a little bit longer. "Oi!" She called to the kitsune youkai, gliding right next to him. she saw his eyes glanced towards her. "When is it from here to get to the Southern land?" she asked loudly over the noise of the wind.

He gave her a quick glance before hopping over a tree and kept on jumping. _Heh, he travels like Inu Yasha. _She thought.

"About dawn!" He yelled afterwards. She nodded. She can easily teleport herself there, but she doesn't have a clue where to teleport to. Actually, she needs to visual the place to transfer there.

Gliding above the sky, Kagome decided to travel above air while keeping track of their scent. The whole place was dark, how was she suppose to tell if it's dawn or not! Kagome bit her tongue from shouting at the kitsune youkai down below.

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

Youko observed from a distance at the castle. There middle to high class kappas' guarding the place with keen crimson eyes. He was hiding behind a bush with Kurouno and Kagome-chan. She poked her head through the bushes. He glanced quickly at her and had to take a double take. A dark blue tail was flowing nervously behind her grazing his legs.

Kagome took her head away and looked up towards Kurouno. "So, how exactly are we going to get in without being detected?" She asked, her dark ears twitching. Raising an eyebrow, Youko put a hand on her left ear and tugged. _Ah, so they are real after all . . ._

"Are you done?" She furrowed her eyebrows. He smirked and let his hand lifelessly flow down her hair back to his side.

"The way to the dungeon is to the right and . . ." Kagome nodded, showing she was listening, "And there is probably a small crack over there where you and I can fit." He look towards Kurouno. "You can look for the miko's staff."

He nodded. "Before Kurouno left, he looked towards Kagome. "Don't try anything now Youko, the kitsune no tenshi is very innocent."

Kagome blinked in confusion. Youko smirked waving off for Kurouno to leave. "Don't worry, I won't try anything . . ." When Kurouno was out of hearing sight, he glanced towards Kagome who raised an eyebrow. "Much."

"Err . . .What are you talking about?" she asked, her ears swiveling from right to left.

He shook his head and placed a hand on her head, between her ears. "Nothing you need to no kit." Her lips twitched as she swiped his hands away.

"I told you already, I'm no kit!" She yelled, softly yet, harshly. He was already sneaking to the right side as she narrowed her eyes. That baka really like to ditch her doesn't he?

Youko and Kagome reached the side of the castle, making sure that no one was following. He looked towards Kagome and nodded. She transformed into her kitsune form. He did as well, but he was larger than her. Kagome just stared at him, eyes in a daze. _He got such a large form! _She observed him a little longer. With silver hair, it was amazing how smooth it looks. Sharp narrowed golden eyes, seven tails, and his looks were formidable. _Seven tails . . .where have I heard it before._ She gulped and shook her head.

**'Okay, how exactly are you going to fit into this small hole anyway?' She asked looking up at him. **

She stepped back with a white flame formed around him. Kagome had to blink a few times to see the form. It's a miniature size of that huge youkai. _No wonder he could steal so easy. _She held back a growl. In truth, she somewhat envied him. He can change in and out of a smaller and bigger size kitsune.

**'Now you know why I call you a kit?'** She blinked and shook her furry head. If he was in his other form, she would see the haughty smirk of his. Closing her eyes, she put her chin up and turned around.

Stopping as his fur brushed against his, Kagome looked to the side through her eyes. **'It'll take years for you to develop a large form, Kagome-chan.' **She grunted and pushed passed him with her paws as she traveled through the small crack. She could hear the small chuckle from that youkai kitsune.

Once she reached there, she remembered to conceal her scent. Youko did the same. As they ran next to the corner of the wall, they saw kappas guarding each cell. Kagome glanced around the place for anything she can use. Youko nudged her a bit to get her attention. **'Change back.'**

Kagome nodded as she shape shift into her humanoid form. "Hmm . . .What does this accomp-" she was cut short and frozen in place as he swiftly ran past her making her hair flow over her shoulders. Kagome poked her head out of the corner and watched as he knocked out all of the guards all at once. She berated herself. Kagome should've thought of that.

"Alright, smart move." She glanced at all the guards on the ground either dead or unconscious. _But he didn't need to kill them. A little hit to the head will just do. _She shook her head. _Youkais' have to be ruthless . . ._She thought sarcastically.

"Kagome-chan?" Her head quickly zipped to the side and her eyes widen. She grinned at Kikyou as she quickly ran to the cell. She narrowed her eyes and touched the bar and it instantly melted against her hand. Her form changed quickly as she went into the bar. Kagome bit her tongue at the sight. Her Kikyou-sama really looked drained.

Transforming back, she sighed. "Are you okay Kikyou-sama?" That was all she could say even though it was obvious. Gulping, Kagome placed a slender hand on Kikyou's shoulder. A small yellow light entered the body of the high miko.

She looked down at Inu Yasha. He seems to be waking up. "Kikyou-san." The high miko nodded with a warm smile. He looked above Kikyou to see Kagome. "Feh." He looked away from her.

"You look pathetic otouto." His breath stopped completely. Was that . .. was that . . .

"Youko-niisan!" He looked outside of the bar and saw his other arrogant aniki. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He coughed violently afterwards.

Youko smirked as he brung out his rose whip and slashed out the bar. "I came here with this beautiful tenshi." He looked down towards Kikyou. "She wants me to help her save this miko." He hesitated. He suddenly picked up a scent from the miko. She was glaring murderously at him. _Alright, it's now obvious she hates youkais' with a passion._

"Kagome-chan," Youko observed the interaction carefully. Why does a tenshi care so much about this ningen, no less, a miko. Sure, they look similar, in some extent, but what is the point of this tenshi's compassion. "Can you heal Inu Yasha-san as well?"

She sighed. "Sure thing," she smiled as she crouched down. "But first." Youko blinked in surprise when Kagome punched his otouto in the face. "That's for Kikyou-sama." She then did a multiple punch in his gut. "That's for me . . ." when she was about to pound him in the head, Kikyou quickly interfered.

"Please no now, Kagome-chan, he is badly wounded." She growled lowly in her throat as she took one of his hands in hers. she held it up above her chest as it glow a small blue light. Inu Yasha's scars, bruises, and bleeding started to heal. When he was fully heal, Kagome started to pant.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Kikyou asked.

She shook her head, "The makai realm is having an affect with my powers." She felt herself pulsating, and felt herself being drained once more. Slowly, her form began to change.

"Well, well, well . . ." They quickly looked up. the kappa Kikyou encountered came. "I was expecting Seshoumaru-sama, but . . ." He looked at the emotionless Youko. "Youko Kurama will just do, and . . ." He looked down at the small unconscious kitsune. His eyebrow went up in amazement. "And a kitsune no tenshi . . .this is wonderful, m'lord will be so pleased to hear this."

Youko used his rose whip and swiped at he kappa, but suddenly he was blocked by a barrier. His eyes narrowed dangerously. They were trapped. His rose whip disappeared. "Does he honestly think he can keep me in here?" He took out a small see and placed on the small crack on the ground.

**'No! Don't!' **

Vines began to sprout from the ground and suddenly they were frozen. In a few seconds they started to move once more. His narrowed his eyes as he jumped out of the way. "The kappa's barrier manipulation." He gritted his teeth together as he sliced off his own vines that were attacking him.

His otouto was doing well with his claws. He was bothered by the reason why Inu Yasha doesn't has Tetsusaiga. He Quickly, he ran towards the small kitsune and sliced off another of his vines. This was getting rather ridiculous. His whip became longer as he sliced off every vines that were left.

Youko looked down at the Kagome-chan and raised an eyebrow as she transformed once more. Her energy seems to be out of control. He held in his arms for awhile until she slowly opened her eyes. She squinted her eyes a bit. "Eh? What just happen?" she asked, her voice soft.

"You changed twice." Was his simple reply.

She nodded slowly. "Good, I'll just take another nap . . ." She said slowly eyes drifting close and her head landed against his chest.

Kikyou and Inu Yasha looked at each other then back at Youko who has Kagome in his arms, then back at each other again. They slowly shrugged.

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

Kurouno folded his wings back in his back and looked around the corridors. He sense a deep pure energy, according to Kagome, they were to retrieve a miko's staff. He has no doubt in his mind that this energy source will lead him to the holy staff.

He looked around the corner, and saw two guards shielding a door. Hastily, he waited silently as the shoji door slid open. A kappa came out with a staff floating next to him. Kurouno narrowed his eyes as he saw the aura radiating from the staff. _That must be it. _When the kappa turned, Kurouno was gone as well. _why is he using his energy to hold that thing up? _

Watching silently, Kurouno saw him enter another shoji door. His eyes darted from left to right to see if anybody were watching. With a small run, he was next to the wood of the shoji door. Using a long clawed finger, he poked a small hole to his left. He watched with one eye as to what the kappa was doing.

He just sat there drinking tea. The staff was gently placed down in front of him. "A holy staff, I can feel the life in it." HE furrowed his eyebrow when the kappa tried to touch it. It deflected his hand away, burning it as well. So there was a barrier around it, or more like, pure energy that wouldn't let tainted soul touch it. _Use a robe or something, baka. _

The kappa stood up and used his powers to slam the staff to the wall in frustration. "It's useless to me until I find another of those kind of ningens. Ningens that I despise." Kurouno quickly hid behind a taller tree and hid his scent as the kappa slid the door open and started to leave through the right corridor. Once Kurouno couldn't sense the kappa's presence any longer, he slowly crept out an d silently slid open the shoji door.

He walked closer to the staff and using his keen eyes, he could see the energy sparking wildly in his presence. With a small sigh, he rubbed the back of his head thinking why he must do this in the first place. _That kitsune no tenshi. _Her image came into his mind as he blushed. Shaking his head, he kicked himself mentally. _She hates youkais, she says. Why trust em' then?_ He mumbled about bakas' coming from the sky.

Kurouno looked to his left, then to his right until it landed on a smaller shoji door. He walked closer to it and slid it open. The kappa's armors and clothing. He searched through the pile and finally found a dark blue, light robe. Taking it in his hands, he spread it, then walked towards the staff again. It's as if the life inside the staff was ready to shoot at him. _Scary . . ._He shuddered as he tossed the light robe over the staff.

With caution, he went closer to the staff. He breath a sigh relief when he touched it. It didn't hurt him. He wrapped the robe around the holy staff and held it with his right hand. Walking back out to the shoji door, he slid it open slightly. His eyes widen when he was shot with huge amount of water. "Ah!"

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

"And that is what happened." Kagone scoffed. Nothing is going right for ever since she came to this hellish place. The small kitsune closed her eyes in frustration. They could've gotten out of this place by now if her baka of an energy wouldn't stop running wild. What is it, Kami playing tricks on her?

Kagome sighed and put her tail in front of her face to sooth her. **'Looks like we're stuck.' **

**'Oh, where'd you get that idea?' **Kagome asked sarcastically earning a small squeeze from the kitsune youkai. **'Only if I didn't use up all of my energy on Inu Yasha-san, we've would've been out of here!' **Youko's ears flatten on his head at her loud exclamation.

"Kagome-chan? What is wrong, you look tired." Kagome waved her tail out and looked straight into Kikyou's soft warm eyes. She made a soft noise to reassure the miko she was alright. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan, I shouldn't have called, only if I knew at first hand." Kikyou's eyes saddened.

**'It isn't your fault, so don't feel so bad alright Kikyou-sama. I was the one that never knew my limits.' **Kagome sighed and rested her head on Youko's arms.

"I truly am sorry Kagome-chan." Kagome closed her eyes.

"Kikyou-sama," Kurouno started earning a glare from the miko. He almost forgotten that miko and youkais' were sworn enemies. "Err . . .Not to cut into your business, but what does this hanyou-" he pointed to Inu Yasha.

"Hey!"

"Has to do with you that you would risk your life to come all from ningenkai to makai to save em'?" He asked.

Kikyou's eyes harden as Inu Yasha looked away becoming flustered. "Like you say Kurouno-san, it is not your business."

Inu Yasha just gulped and sighed a relief. "Oi, otouto." Inu Yasha turned slowly towards Youko. "What are you relation to this miko?" Inu Yasha, Kurouno, and Kikyou almost fell from that question. Was it not clear that Kikyou wanted them to butt out of their business?

"Sumimasen aniki, I refuse to say." Youko just stared blankly at Inu Yasha. The hanyou almost shuddered. Same direct look as his other aniki, Sesshoumaru.

**'Kagome-chan,' **There was no response for awhile and he thought she fell into a slumber.

**'Oh fine . . .but don't say that I told you . . .Inu Yasha and Kikyou seems to have develop an emotion known as love deep within their hearts for each other.' **Kagome paused for a bit, **'Though at first they were ready to kill each other, hmm . . .but when I was gone for awhile, everything just became a twisted situation. **

Youko nodded. _Such a disgrace my dear otouto, first Inu Taisho-sama, and now you? _Youko also dislike ningens because of their of their pathetic weakness. Though . . .a miko seems respectable enough. "Alright, I accept."

Inu Yasha and Kurouno blinked in surprise. "I accept the miko otouto." Kurouno, Kikyou, and Inu Yasha's eyes became far away as they stared at Youko. Kurouno thought his friend became crazy, Kikyou thought the youkai was insane, and Inu Yasha thought his own aniki finally snapped. "Anou . . .What is everyone staring at?" He asked with a blank tone.

"Uh . . .Aniki, have you been eating anything unwell?"

Kagome laughed in her mind that was directly linked to Youko so hard that he could hear. **'What humors you tenshi?'** He tighten his grip on her making her lose her breath.

**'You . .are such. A. Baka.' **Her tone was even and yet there was fits of laughter with them. **'The way you said it makes everyone think you've become a phsyco or somthing.' **

Youko's eyes harden. "I meant to say . . ." Youko clenched his teeth angry, "I can see the miko and my otouto has fallen in love, and I will accept a powerful miko." He closed his eyes and turned from them, angrier by the second.

Kikyou and Inu Yasha's face heat up into a fernal red as they looked away from each other. "Oi! Aniki! Where'd you get that idea!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily, "Who the fuck told you that!"

The kitsune youkai smirked. This would balance out the embarrassment he just went through. "It was our dear Kagome-chan." He could the the kitsune in his arms tense up.

**'Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!' **She yelled angrily at him as she scratched his arms instantly letting her fall to the ground. She landed on her feet.

"Kagome-chan . . ." she looked up at Kikyou who was staring at her with evil intent in her eyes.

_Oh, crap._

"Hmm . . .Interesting, it looks like the tenshi has not recovered her form quite yet." Everyone's attention turned to the kappa. "Well, that is quite reasonanle.

The kappa stared down at the kitsune as she growled lowly. Insde, she was somewhat afraid. His presence, it is too dark. With a snap of the kappa's finger, Kagome materialized from water in his arm. "Kagome-chan!" Kikyou yelled after the young tenshi.

Kagome bit on to the kappa's arms, but it only became water in her touch. "That is why I'm the prince of the Eastern Lands, dear tenshi." Kagome looked up and whimpered slightly at his eyes. They were looking at her so intently as if he was about to eat her. "You know, the blood of a tenshi will make me become stronger." She gulped as her ears flatten. This was the worst of all youkai she ever met!

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

"K'so! Kagome . . ." Inu Yasha growled as he punched the ground. "Only if I had my Tetsusaiga." He looked towards Kikyou who had her head facing the ground. She had her hands folded n front of her. "Kikyou . . ."

Youko watched, quite amused. _So this is the ningen's emotions eh? _He turned to Kurouno who was sighing. Youko just shook his head.** 'Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan. You are a baka.'**

**'Who the hell are you calling a baka, you jerk!' **

Youko closed his eyes in frustration. No one seems to take notice that he could easily communicate with her. It was such a pity though. She's quite loud when she's afraid. Only if they could hear her infernal yelling and crying. It was quite, in all truth, pathetic.

**'Help me out of this onegai . . .' **She whined. **'Their forcing me to change back, but I have no clue how!'**

**'Oi,' **YOuko sat down against the wall and closed his eyes with his arms crossed. **'Your too loud.' **

**'What does that mean! I'm in trouble here and all you're thinking is to meditate!' **Youko's lips started to twitch. **'Come here now and help!' **

**'Who says I would help you anyways!' **He finally snapped. She was loud, obnoxious, and getting on his very last nerve. He calmed down a bit as he sighed. **'Hmm . . .Why should I help you tenshi? You said to only help your precious Kikyou-sama, nothing about you . . .' **His lips became a deep frown. **'When I get your Kikyou-sama out and my otouto, why in the world should I return to rescue a weak tenshi like you?' **

It was quiet for awhile. He expected a small 'jerk' or so, but there was nothing. He furrowed his eyebrow, knowing full well his mind is still linked. **'You can't possibly give me in return. You are probably the weakest of all kistune no tenshi am I right? Probably so . . .' **Still, there was no smart-ass remark from her or whimpering. **'Oi, are you-'**

**'We-weakest you say . . .' **Her voice became soft, but saddened. **'Heh, you're probably right. Then, I'm sorry for disturbing you for so long. I guess . . .' **Her voice began to fade. **'Sayonara, kitsune youkai . . .' **

His eyes slowly opened. Their link broke. He couldn't communicate her; she wouldn't let him in her mind. **_W-weakest you say . . ._** She seem sad when she said this. _**Heh, you're probably right. **So . . .I pushed her away._

"I think I know how to destroy this barrier." Everyone turned to him as he nodded.

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

Sango and Miroku arrived in front of a large castle where they can sense many kappa around. There was many, they could feel all their auras strong. Of a second to first class. "Hoshi-sama-"

"I know what to do Sango-chan." Miroku closed his eyes and whispered a gentle incantation. They soon became a small orb and disappeared into the castle.

Moments later, they stopped short over a rooftop. Sango narrowed her eyes as her vision saw through the roof. There was Kagome! SAngo's eyes became a dangerous red. They were strangling her like an inu! The young kit seems to be dead though. _Kagome-chan, why aren't you fighting? _She know that it's impossible to tranform into the whole stage of a tenshi in Makai, but still, they are able to defend themselves without their celestial powers. She had Miroku with her, so her form can stay.

"It is difficult for this tenshi to change, I'm sorry otousan."

"Hmm . . .a kitsune no tenshi." The kappa stepped closer to Kagome as she backed away slowly. Sango clenched her fist angrily. What are they trying to do?

Sango was ready to jump down there if it wasn't for Miroku's hand on her arm. "Wait Sango-chan. Look closely at Kagome-chan." She furrowed her eyebrows and watched closely at her friend. _Oh no. _

"This is dangerous, she's going to use THAT power isn't she?" asked Sango nervously.

Miroku nodded. "Let us retreat, she might even accidently destroy our spirits."

Miroku closed his eyes as they changed into a small orb. The orb flew away from the castle, through the forest, and away from the Eastern lands. _Kagome-chan . . .Try not to hurt anyone. _Thought Sango worriedly.

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

Kagome look directly in the Eastern lord's eyes. Her eyes became into tiny slits as she growled. She could feel her blood racing through her body along with her pulsating heart. _No, I can't. Why now! K'so! _Kagome whimpered slightly as a magnificent blinding blue light surrounded her.

"Sumimasen . . ." she whispered as the light become farther and farther engulfing the whole Eastern land. Kagome's eyes slowly closed as her body lifted itself. A small tear ran down her cheek. The light had destroyed the soul of everyone in their body, leaving them lifeless.

Once the light disappeared, Kagome held tightly onto Kikyou's staff. Large set of wings appeared on her back. Instead of a kimono, she wore a robe that tight around her neck, ending down her ankle with two large slits on each other thigh. A light blue obi appeared tied around her waist. Her hair gently blew in the wind. _I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to kill all of you. But . . .only if your soul wasn't black, you all wouldn't have to perish. It's my fault for never learning to control this power. _Small tears dripped down her cheeks. _Just like everyone said, I am the weakest of my kind. _

Slowly, she descended down the earth and touched lightly with her feet. Nothing was destroyed, but the souls that are tainted. They all lie lifelessly on the ground as she walked through the place. She looked down at her feet as her wings disappeared, and she changed back into her former self.

"Kagome-chan . . .you really did it this time . . ." The kitsune no tenshi sighed.

"So," Kagome turned around with a glum face. "What's up Sango-chan, Miroku-sama?" She forced out a smile.

Sango shook her head. "It isn't like this is the first time you did this."

Kagome shook her head. "And still, it make me feel guilty ya know. I just hoped that not every youkai has an evil heart." She turned around with the staff in her hands. "Well, I'll return to heaven with you two after I return-"

She was cut off when golden chains started to wrap around her, Sango, and Miroku. "Hey! What's the big idea here!" Yelled Kagome, rather angrily.

"Kagome-sama, you are arrested for coming down to Makai without asking permission from Kami-sama. Miroku-sama, SAngo-sama, you two are arrested for lying right in Kami-sama's presence." Two heavenly guard with large white wings behind their back. A red little star on their forehead and both wore a long white sleeved robe. One had long, straight black hair and another has short messy blue hair.

Kagome struggled from it. She focused her energy on the staff. _All right, if I get arrested I need to give this to Kikyou-sama first. _Closing her eyes, she said under breath. "Return to your rightful owner." Kagome let go of the staff as if zoomed straight through the forest.

All the celestial beings disappeared through a blinding golden light.

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

Youko broke off the stem of his rose. They returned here after his plan to escape. It was simple really, the barrier had weakened under his, Kurouno, and Inu Yasha's youki along with the miko's energy. So it simple to destroy the guards and leave, but they had to leave behind that tenshi. The miko had returned back to ningenkai and Inu Yasha returned back to the western lands. It wasn't as if he's admitting it, but he was slightly worried about that kit.

_I wonder if Kagome-chan is doing well . . ._

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

**so sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait.**


	5. Mere Punishment Eh?

**AN: **_heh, well, I finally updated. I hope you like it. 'Unknown', well, I have writer's block right now so you're just going to have to wait until I come up with somethin. LOL. Anyhow, I updated this story because I have lots of idea for it. Oh yeah, there's not much Youko/Kagome interaction in this one either(okay they don't even SEE each other), hehe. probably next chapter so wait till' then._

_**Japanese Vocabulary**_

**arigato: **_thank you_**  
ohayo: **_hello  
_**daijoubu desu ka: **_are you alright_**  
hentai: **_pervert_**  
odayaka: **_peace  
_**onna: **_woman_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't want to say it_

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

_Mere Punishment eh? _

Youko read down the list with boredom etched in his face. Not that the topic was utterly boring, but he was annoyed. Instead of his usual hobby, which was stealing, he sat in his library reading information about 'kitsune no tenshi'. The image of that annoying, yet deliciously beautiful tenshi keeps generating in his head.

"Yo."

The youkai kitsune replied boredly with a small "yo" of his own. He read through many books already, yet he couldn't find anything different. "Your still researching?" Kurouno plopped himself on a comfortable red chair in front of Youko. Youko gave a small nod and flipped through another page.

"You've been sitting here for at least three days, only a small short of time to go hunt for awhile." Kurouno sighed. "It's not like we're going to see another tenshi again." Youko gave Kurouno a glare that could kill, yet Kurouno didn't notice as he flipped himself over the chair. "The kitsune no tenshi maybe entrancing, but there are others that could surpass her beauty ya know." Kurouno closed his eyes and gave out another sigh. Youko was getting angrier by the second. "So why don't you go play with another kitsune right now and stop thinking about-"

Youko smirked, satisfied as he sat up. Walking past his best friend, he opened the door to the library and slammed it back closed leaving Kurouno there with his body twitching. A book was right smacked in his face.

The silver haired youkai gracefully walked out of the castle. He entered the forest shortly creating a path for himself. _Probably aniki has some books about kitsune no tenshis'. _

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

Kagome hid herself deeper into the cave. Mistress centipede is very persistent as the youkai swarmed around the forest looking for her. For the time being, she will be stuck in this stupid cave. It was dark and wet and her light kimono was getting soaked on the bottom along with her arm sleeves.

Once she couldn't detect the centipede any longer, she sighed in relief. Without care of the wet cave, she leaned back her head against the wet wall. She was tired and exhausted, not to mention angry. This was idiotic for Kami to do. Why in the world would he send her back to this godforsaken realm? As a punishment for Kami's sake!

Still, it can't be helped. She did cause a major destruction to this realm. Now there is a war between youkais to claim the castle of the east. She doesn't know what is worst; to live in this world, or feel bad of destroying those souls. Well, the gut feeling she has won't just disappear in an instant. It gets rather annoying.

"Oh Kami-sama, what have done?" She asked mainly to herself. She has to stay here for one moon cycle and her tenshi powers were stripped away from her. This leaves her defenseless against anything that can come to her. She couldn't change into her small form, fly with her wings, or use celestial powers. What more can Kami do to her she wondered.

She hugged her legs against her chest and placed her forehead against her knees. All she is wearing is a white boot, sky blue kimono, white obi, and a small dagger strapped to her waist. Her hair is loosely tied into a braid over her right shoulder.

Her eyes slowly closed as her body started to relax. She couldn't help but feel weak and needs to sleep. Kagome is still a tenshi, but without her powers, sleep is required.

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

That scent, he can recognize it. That little kit that Kikyou adored so much. He stuck up his nose further in the air and started to sniff. His ears slowly twitched above his head. She was somewhere close. Somewhere that is wet. _A cave? _

He gripped his sword that is strapped to his waist. He could sense many mistress centipede around that area. There's something wrong, he couldn't fell any special aura around that area, but the scent that belonged to the tenshi.

Inu Yasha started to run through the woods and jumped through the trees. He had to block plants after plants as he made his way towards the centipede's territory. _Might as well finish my job while I'm at it. _A smirk formed on his lips as his claws sharpened. He's suppose to finish off killing the centipedes to claim the western lands. His aniki's order right after he came back to the castle. Sesshoumaru isn't the sort to give him a break even if he begs for it. Not like he wants it.

As he reached their territory, he stopped short on a tall tree. There were about only ten of em' swarming around. He waited until they spot him. As one did, all of them came at him. He unsheathed his Tessaiga as it transformed into a huge fang. With one swipe, they were all destroyed.

Once again, he sniffed the area. His nose landed on one. She was hovering in front of a cave. His eyes narrowed as the centipede opened up its jaw. His eyes widen. _Oh crap! _"Kagome-chan!" He ran as his feet can take him. With one swipe of his claws, mistress centipede is swiped in half. He panted when he reached the cave.

Turning his head to the side, he saw Kagome sleeping with her head down. She seem to be relax. Walking over to her, he started to shake her until she slapped him. "Inu Yasha-kun?"

He glared at her. "Is that the thanks I get for saving your butt?" He ask angrily.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean you saved me? I don't recall-" She stopped short in her sentences when he pointed to the remains of Mistress centipede. She laughed nervously, turning blue.

"O-oh." She replied walking out of the cave after him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he led them out of the forest. She didn't answer him. Looking over his shoulder, it was clear that she's missing. He fist his hand and clenched it angrily.

As he turned around and ran, he caught up with a saru youkai. This is ridiculous. "Oi! Give her back right now baku no saru!" He yelled as he jumped through trees trying to catch up to the swinging monkey. He looked at Kagome and saw her . . .unconscious? She was also breathing heavily. _What the hell! Isn't she suppose to be a tenshi! _Getting frustrated, he just jumped kicked the saru youkai and grabbed onto Kagome.

As he landed back on the ground, he pulled out tessaiga in front of the saru youkai. "I-Inu Yasha-sama, sumimasen, I did not know." The saru youkai stuttered. Soon after, it ran for it's life.

"Jeez, what a pest." He placed Kagome down against a tree. He stared at her for awhile. She doesn't have a golden presence with her anymore, her powerful aura is diminished, and she seems . . ._NINGEN? _He feels as if he was about to faint. Instead, he turned a bit pale. She was breathing heavily as well. Blinking in confusion, he dropped down in one knee and place a clawed hand, back-handed above her forehead. She's burning up.

The hanyou started to become really confused. Why in the world would a tenshi become sick. This just doesn't make any sense. Or . . ._No way, Kami didn't . . .did he? _

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

"So your telling me you found her like this?"

"Yeah, I don't believe it, but this is proof."

Those voices, she recognizes them. Furrowing her eyebrows, she listen carefully.

"Poor Kagome-chan."

_Kikyou-sama? _

"K-Kikyou-sama?" She asked, her voice a bit scratchy. She can feel the worst possible headache. It shot through her head like a ton of bricks would fall on it.

"Your awake." Yeah, that annoying cold voice. It sounded like him, but it was a bit more deeper. Her eyes were blurry, but she caught a glimpse of golden eyes. As her vision became more clear, she looked up at cold, yet deep golden eyes. It doesn't belong to that kitsune youkai.

She opened her mouth slightly. "W-who are you?"

He looked at her with calculating eyes. "Sesshoumaru." was his simple answer. She blushed slightly. His voice is so dangerous. Her cheeks became even warmer, she just hope he didn't catch that. If it can happen, she blushed even more. A small smile lifted from his lips.

"Se-sesshoumaru-sama! Your smiling!" As soon as it came, it was gone because of the exclamation.

His eyes gazed over to the other occupants. She turned her head and looked around. On the other side, Kikyou stood there smiling with Inu Yasha looking at her in confusion. There is a small girl next to the Sesshoumaru, along with a green toad. "Where am I? And why do I feel so-"

"Crappy?" She looked towards Inu Yasha, which Kikyou elbowed. She nodded slowly.

Kikyou's eyes became a bit sadden. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan." The miko smiled slightly. She doesn't get it. Kikyou and the others in the room is silent. "I'm sorry Kami had stripped your powers because of me. I really am. He must've took away your rank as well."

_Stripped away my powers?_ She looked towards Kikyou, her eyes in confusion. "I am to blame, I'm sorry Kagome-chan."

"Wha . . .?" She is surprised when Kikyou launched herself at her. the miko started to ask forgiveness.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Kagome started to cough. There has GOT to be something to cure this godforsaken stress. Her body ached, a headache formed, and her stomach started to feel queasy. What is all this! Her throat feels as if someone stuck a bug in it.

Kikyou released Kagome and looked down at her. Kagome smiled slightly as her eyes closed. "Is there anything to cure this, what ningen would say, cold?" She asked making her throat suffer.

"Here." She drank the small bowl of water. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and smile in gratitude, "Arigatou . . .Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered, her eyes closing. Kagome felt tired.

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

Youko looked around the castle. It seems no one is around at the time. He walked around a little bit further into the gardens. It looks the same as he altered back in his years. He soon spotted an onna, around her thirties or so. He soon recognize her. It is Inu Yasha's okassan. "Oi!" She looked up suddenly. Her eyes widen, but soon a warm smile reached her lips.

"Ah . . Ohayo Youko-san." He walked up to her. She grew a little bit older even though it isn't noticeable. Her life span and youth was increased once she mated with Inu Taisho-sama. She haven't gone to ningekai because she wanted Sesshoumaru to take care of her boy. He did, along with her and she is forever grateful.

She is still the beautiful step mother he also known her as; long deep, straight dark tresses that tumbles past her thighs, short and beautiful bangs, red ruby lips, deep rich violet eyes(I've forgotten her eye color), and wearing a three layered kimono, a red on the very top layer. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you in a long while and you've grown up so much. Beautiful as Sesshoumaru I dare to say."

A small smile came to his lips. "I just came to look for some books, but where are the others?" He asked, his ears swirving about.

"Oh, they are helping someone upstairs. I believe a miko has come as well. Do you want me to take you to them?" She asked picking herself up from the ground.

"Iie, I'll just take some books and leave. Sesshoumaru-oniisan might get furious of my unexpected appearance." The woman smiled and bowed.

"What interest you so much to come all the way to look at?" She asked.

A smirk came to his lips. "Have you ever heard of kistune no tenshi?" He asked, his eyes glinting a bit.

She shook her head. "Iie, I'm sorry I never heard of such beings."

He shook his head. "Well, it is none of your concern then, I will be taking my leave now. Sayonara . . . Izayoi-san."

He walked down the stairs with a stoic face he usually wears. This 'tenshi' doesn't concern him in the least bit. His otouto seems to so know her along with that miko. Still, he doesn't get the fact why he would smile to someone here barely knows. He lost control there for a second. Her eyes caught his attention. He seen many blue eyes, but hers were different. It was deep, rich, and warm. He was also overflowed with how much emotions that burns in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." He stopped short in his tracks. Just for a second, he was in deep thought to take notice in his surroundings.

He turned shortly to his step mother and bowed slightly as she did the same. Sesshoumaru isn't the type to help such a nungen, especially one that bore Inu Yasha, but this woman was a part of his otousan's past. So, he did the only thing he can do, he protected her in place of his tousan, along with his otouto.

"Izayoi-san." He replied simply.

"Ah, how is she? She seems rather sick when she came at first." She smiled, a worried look across her face.

His eyes were blank. "She is doing well." He answered shortly before turning. "You may go up there if you wish."

"Ja ne, Sesshoumaru." They still weren't that much to of 'friends', but it's alright to say they can are called acquaintances.

Walking further down the stairs, his senses picked up. His eyes narrowed as his fangs started to show in a feral growl. All these years, and that baka finally shows up. His speed picked up as he arrived straight to his personal library.

Clenching his fist, he turned the door knob. What he saw made his blood boil even more. There he is, in this Sesshoumaru's personal chair, snoozing away in his peaceful dreamland. His feet picked up in an angry run and grabbed onto the kitsune's neck. That instantly awaken the unexpected Youko. "What are you doing here?"

The kitsune didn't struggle as a smirk formed on his lips. "What? No greetings for your small otouto?" His voice were constricted into pain from the pressure Sesshoumaru was holding him in.

"Do you expect a greeting for being gone all these years my dear otouto?" Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the small growl that came through his throat.

"Oi." Youko's face is starting to become pale. The only reason Sesshoumaru did not kill Youko is because of their relationship as brothers. When it comes to Youko, Sesshoumaru will always be angered. For all the tricks this kitsune pulled on him, he isn't sure if Youko should live. "Are you going to kill me my most dearest aniki?"

Sesshoumaru dropped Youko to the ground who jumped far away from the angered Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru glared daggers at his step brother. He usually doesn't show emotions, but when it comes to Youko, this is an exception. "You angered this Sesshoumaru far too much to be an existence of this world."

Youko rubbed the side of his neck as he cracked it. "Hey, it's only been-"

"Two decades." Sesshoumaru growled out. "So mind explaining your presence in my castle? You don't belong here any longer."

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

If it isn't for his stoic face, Youko would laugh nervously in front of his aniki. Yet, all the emotions are gone as silence overwhelmed the room. This is the reason why he doesn't want his aniki to find out he was here. He wanted to prevent this, badly. Youko loved his aniki dearly, as an aniki he never had. He knows that Sesshoumaru feels the same so Youko understands why Sesshoumaru is so angered.

It is Youko's fault to begin with. He wanted to live on his own and know what the outside world would be like. He gotten used to it that he decided to never come to this castle any longer. There is barely anything free to do here. Outside of these barriers, he could steal and see more beautiful objects. It's his passion.

"Oi! Are you two done yet?" Their eyes landed on Inu Yasha who recently came in. Youko mentally sighed in relief. Good, a distraction.

Sesshoumaru's emotion became back in order as he stood stiffly to face Inu Yasha. Youko smirked. "Yo. Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha looked towards Youko and waved back. "Well, she's awake and wanted to say thank you Sesshoumaru-niisan."

"Ah." Is Sesshoumaru's simple answer as she walked out of the library.

Youko waited patiently until Sesshoumaru is out of sight before turning to Inu Yasha. "Arigato," Youko sighed. He thought Sesshoumaru was going to do him in. "Inu yasha, who is this 'onna' or so you are speaking of?" He asked in his kitsune curiosity.

Inu Yasha blinked in surprise. "Oh? I guess there is no harm in telling you." A sigh escaped his lips. "It's Kagome-chan."

Youko had to hold back from falling over. Did he just hear right? _Ka-Kagome-chan? Wh-what is she doing here? _

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

"Ah, arigato for your service Keade-san." Miroku smiled and sipped his tea. Sango clenched her fist. It never occur to Miroku that they were stuck here for a very long period of time. Instead, he seems to be ENJOYING IT! Now she is angered.

Though, it is best to relax while they are here. But it's rather rediculous to stay calm.

"Anou . . .Sango-sama, daijoubu desu ka?"

She snapped out of her daze and found herself staring directly at a warm cup of tea. She smiled and took the offer. The young girl seems very nice to let them stay at this shrine. She said it belongs to their family for generations. "A-arigato, Keade-chan." When she look at ningens, she doesn't know what to see. Usually, she would feel hatred in their hearts, but this young girl seems to differ.

Looking at Houshi-sama, she smiled slightly. He seems contempt as if he doesn't want to return. The realm where they live in probably bore him as it bore her. Sipping her tea, her mind wandered off to Kagome. Kami-sama had thrown Kagome-chan straight back down to Makai after taking away all of her powers. Unlike her, Kami-sama went quite . . .easy on them. They still have their celestial powers and they only have to stay in ningenkai for one moon cycle.

Looking up at the sky, she watched the clouds shift. A small smile came to her lips. This must be the side of ningenkai that is most peaceful. _Odayaka ne . . ._She closed her eyes and let the wind pick up her hair.

"Eh!" Before she could let her mind wander off, that hentai just had to ruin the moment!

**SLAP **

A handprint landed on Houshi-sama's face.

"Just for second I thought it would feel peace! Miroku no hentai!" She stomped away from him carrying the boomerange behind her back.

"Anou, Sango-chan! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but near you!" She yelled from where she is at, from the distant. _Oh . . Why do I have to be stuck with this lechor in the first place. _Sango looked towards the sky.

"Kami-sama! You are so cruel!"

' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -' -'

**Finally done, sry it took so long tho. I was sort of caught up from watching the third movie of Inu Yasha, hehe. sry**


	6. Prince of the Southern Land

**An:** _So sry whoever is still interested in this story. I had a major writer's block!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the anime and I'll never will_

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

_Prince of the Southern Land_

Kagome let out a sigh as she took one last glance at the large castle. Staying only for two weeks to heal had seemed such a long time. Shaking her head once more, she turned back around, her hair swished silently. As she began her long, seemingly long journey, Kagome brought up her hand and examined. It looks the same.

Another sigh escaped her. Being deduced down to a ningen right in Makai isn't such a good experience. With no powers or even a weapon, she's stuck as a helpless idiot roaming in a world she has no clue about. Kagome guess this is the reason why Kami-sama had placed her in such an environment.

Besides, her kitsune power seems to be dormant.

As she felt something wrapping around her ankle, Kagome shivered. When she looked down, her eyes widen. Then . . .

"Ahh!" Throughout the forest, her voice could be heard.

Kagome jumped away as the 'thing' releases her. It was an arm, a bloody arm with one hand grabbing onto to her ankle. As she finally notice her surrounding, she gulped when she notice bodies splattered and dead hanging on trees, lying on the ground, and even moving around. When her face turns blue, her eyelids became half lidded. This is just utterly disgusting even for her. Lifting her hand, she places it on her mouth feeling as if she'll throw up any moment now.

She's been walking for a few hours, she finally notices. Exactly, where is she?

When a laugh resonated around the forest, Kagome turned around and looked. Finally, she was able to take in where she was. Kagome stood, in a meadow. Not just a meadow, Kagome's eyes adjusted to see the bonds around this place. It was cleverly done.

Kagome nearly jumped when she felt something bushed against her leg. When she jumped and turned around again, her breathing started to become shallow. There, a youkai stared at her what seem to be innocent brown eyes. He was at least a few inches taller than her and wearing noble garb that Sesshomaru had worn. His hair was as long as Sesshoumaru, but seems to be messy and black.

Taking an involuntary step back, the youkai smirked, "Hey there beautiful."

Kagome gulped and kept backing away until she felt herself pressed against an invisible barrier, "W-who are you?" She asked, wanting to hit herself for sounding meek.

His smirk grew wider, "Yusuke, prince of the Southern lands, Yusuke Uramashi of one of the greatest noble clan to be precise." If he was a prince, then he must know Sesshoumaru, "Now that I have another competitor, why not we-"

"Iie! I didn't came here to fight!" she yelled, finally letting her voice fall in, "I-I just accidentally walked in," Kagome said, letting her mind register what the barrier means. She was in Demon world's trap fight. Even though she doesn't know much about Makai, Kagome knows the rule of this trap fight. Whoever walks in either dies or leave wounded. It was a fight to the death meaning a fight for youkai's pride.

There is a question that's been bothering her. How'd she reach the Southern land so fast?

His smirk became a frown, then his eye narrowed, "It doesn't look that way to me," his voice was dangerous, she could barely even register that he was stalking close to her, "With the way your aura is flaring, it looks to me you're be a powerful opponent."

Kagome ducked in time when he swiped at her with his fist. Jumping away, Kagome blocked with her wrist. Suddenly, her back was against the wall again, "Just you listen here, I didn't-"She felt her right cheek sting as her rear glided to the other side again. Then soon, Kagome could've sworn he broke her jaw as he punched her up in the air.

When Kagome landed back down, she coughed out blood. Ningen's blood. Kagome glared coldly at him. Who does this youkai think he is hurting her without letting Kagome finish her sentences? Sure his aura is dangerous, but that doesn't mean he has to attack her the way he did. And here she is, being a pathetic idiot.

As she struggled to get up, she turned her eyes to stare at him. He was smirking, seeming to be amused, "Oi! You didn't have to hit that hard!" she yelled, her anger covering up her fear.

"Hey, girl, I'm only waiting until you get serious here," he snorted. "Besides," he crouched in a fighting stance, "You're aura right now is just BEGGING to be released."

What can she do then? It's not like before where her powers were way warding out of control. She doesn't even KNOW how to release her kitsune powers. The only magic she practiced with is the holy powers Kami had given her, "Wait a minute! It wasn't even MY fault in the first place. You set up this trap for innocent youkai to be force to fight you!" She yelled, angrily.

The youkai frowned with his eyebrow creased together, "What are you talking about? Only certain youkai is aloud to come in here. Youkais' that is far more powerful than me," he pointed at himself, "That's the reason for my training you dumbass!" Kagome clenched her fist. What training? Just to kill all these creatures is training?

Kagome stopped, registering what he just said seconds ago. If he said that youkais' that are far more powerful then him, wouldn't that mean he's WEAKER than her? Before she can stop herself, she started to crack up and laughs.

Yusuke stood there unsure what had just happen, "Oi! What's so funny? Have you gone insane?" He asked pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Moron!" She yelled, "If only stronger youkais' are aloud in here, how the hell did I get in?" She asked, can't hold her laugh any longer, "Is it because I'm purposely stronger than you?"

His face suddenly flushes, "Th-th-that's not what I mean!"

"Oh then, how am I suppose to put in another way for you?" She tapped her chin with her finger twice with a thoughtful look, "Hmm . . . What about this? Only beings' that you're weaker against can come here while you trick them into a duel of deaths'." She snorted, "That's low for a prince baka."

Yusuke glared at her, "That's not it."

Kagome glared hard, her face twisting seriously as her eyes narrowed, "Well, isn't it true though? You zap out their power after you trick them into dieing by you're hands?" She asked once more.

She smirked in satisfaction when his aura flared in rage, "As a prince, I have a pride. I don't do low things like you have stated," he gave her a warning glare before charging at her with his fist glowing, "And because of that, I'll kill you!" Kagome tried to pivot her foot away. When he turned quickly with his hand, she shot her arms out reaching her hand to grab his wrists. As she did, a blue glow entwined around his and her hands like a transparent ribbon. Before she knew it, she had blasted the prince of the Southern land to the other side of the meadow, letting him glide on the ground straight towards the invisible barrier.

"What the hell was that?" He coughed out youkai blood.

Kagome looked at her hands as the blue glow started to fade. That's what she would like to know. It came out of nowhere from her energy straight at him, the power was hostile. With furrowed eyebrow she turned to him. He was badly hurt, "Gomen," Kagome whispered.

He was angry, his teeth clenched, "So you do know how to activate that amount of energy? You deceiving wench!" He shouted as he brought forth a finger and held it I the air aimed at her.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

As he stared at her, her eyes became fearful. He didn't know where that energy came from, but it seem her aura was fading. The huge power had actually knocked him on the other side and now . . . she seems VERY weak. As he took in her scent, his finger started to shake. _What the hell is a ningen doing in Makai? _

He was beyond confused, "You're not youkai." He stated dropping his finger, "What are you doing in this world?" He asked, his voice rising in anger.

"Nani?" She asked, her eyes looking at his, puzzled.

"I asked you, ningen, what are you doing in this world?" he repeated his question. From what everyone told him in his lands, ningens were weak creatures. He never encountered one before because he was never aloud outside of Makai's portal. The only reason he knows she's a ningen because his uncle had told him the stench of a ningen.

Her eyes averted away, "Anou . . . You're not going to kill me?"

He clenched his teeth angrily, "I just might if you don't answer my damn question you stupid girl!" Yusuke was beyond pissed. What is she, an air head? From what he heard, ningens are also stupid and ridiculous. Even if her scent is much like a ningen, there was another scent mingled in with it. _Kitsune? _

"Matte-"

He was suddenly cut off when a female plant youkai entered his place. She had lavender hair that reached the ground, eyes so green, that it could blend in with the forest, pale skin. Leaves tied around her body as make-shift clothing. And as she turned to him, she glared hard, fury entering in her scent. "Damn bastard, let me out or I'll kill you!" her eyes started to become red as she clenched her fist.

Yusuke eyes widen when his territory started to inhabitant with vines. When a vine had his wrist, he punched it away. He jumped and attacked plants that appear everywhere. As he looked at where the ningen was, his eyes widen. She was about to be plant food if she didn't get out of. Unfortunately, she fainted from what seem to be a possessed vine that had dropped her.

Looking at the female plant youkai, he brought up his hand and, "Shot gun!" His spiritual energy blasted at her. Even though that had only grazed her a bit, it gave him some time to leave and save the girl in time. As he reached the ningen, Yusuke crouched down and brought one arm and place her over one of his shoulder.

With inhumane speed, he escaped from his own trap as he took away the barrier and ran.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Suddenly, she started to blink. Where was she? Looking up, she had to duck when her head almost came in contact with a branch. Turning her head slightly, she saw that Yusuke Uramashi prince of the Southern lands carrying over his shoulder, "Hey, let me go you jerk!" She yelled.

"Shut up!"

Kagome's eyes widen when he made a free fall over a cliff. Her stomach seemed to gone back to its place as they landed on the side of the cliff. He put her down and slapped one of his hand over her mouth before she could yell at him. He looked up as she did. There was that crazy female plant youkai with her vines that made Kagome unconscious. When the youkai went away, a few seconds later, he took his hand from her mouth.

They sighed in relief in unison, "You baka! We almost got ourselves killed!" She finally exclaimed.

"Hey! At least I save you're butt back there!"

"What do you mean save MY butt? You were the one who caused it you dumb youkai!"

"Oi! Is that any way to thank your savior ningen?"

"What savior crap, you had MY life endan-"

She was cut off when a cracking noise was heard. They both turned to the end of the cliff where it was connected to the wall. A few feet away from that, the crack became larger. Suddenly, they felt gravity left them.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as they started to fall. Her scream minimally stopped as they were suddenly hung in the side of the cliff. Kagome looked up to look at the prince of the southern land as he held onto the tree branch with his dear life. His other hand was holding her so she wouldn't fall.

"K'so," his teeth were gritted together.

Kagome was holding onto him as if he was her life line, which he obviously is right now. If she had her holy power here, then probably they wouldn't be in such a mess. She looked up at the branch as it started to crack. Kagome and Yusuke's eyes widen into a fraction of a size. _This is not happening._

Suddenly, it cracked as they both fell, "Ahh!" This time it wasn't just Kagome, but Yusuke as well.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Yusuke could feel his throat dry. Had he screamed too much? Is this hell that won't give him his voice? Is he right now dead? Crack opening one eye, his other eye opens as they both widen.

Or is this heaven? Shaking his head suddenly, he finally recognizes the woman. It's that ningen that almost died with him. Wait a second, almost died? Yusuke stood up abruptly and looked at his hand. A grin made it way to his face, "Alright I'm not dead!" he exclaimed, almost TOO happy to be alive. Who wouldn't be after almost meeting death?

"Ow, my head," The ningen sat up as well. He turned around to her with a grin, "Ah, I thought that was all a dream. I guess seeing you're ugly face TELLS me this is real," she mumbled.

"Shut up!" He smacked her arm, "We're not dead you moron!" he laughed.

She rubbed her arm, "And I suppose you happen to know where WE are?" the ningen asked, more like demand.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

**Finally, done with the chapter. I haven't written this in a LONG while and I apologize to whoever had actually wanted more of this! I really do apologize! **

**Oh yeah, preview of the next chapter of** _Instinctive Emotions_:

Clenching his fist tightly, he brought his body close to hers' and places his lips on her cold ones. Forcing it to open, he breathes in her mouth. At least, this is giving her oxygen. When he felt her chest rising hastily, he took his lips away and watched as she went to sleep.

Kurama was relieved, but didn't know how relieved. For what he's telling himself, Kurama doesn't ever want to see that happen to her again. Somehow, he felt afraid. Bringing his hand up, he rubbed his temple. What's he afraid of? Kagome dying? He wasn't sure, she's just a friend and friends help each other out. Was he afraid to lose a friend?

_Yes, that's probably it. I was afraid of losing a good friend. _

When he was sure Kagome was deep asleep, Kurama turned around and tried to fall asleep easily. Unfortunately, this didn't work out as he planned.

**Ah, I hope you guys liked the preview. I'm only half way done with that chapter. **


	7. Seishou Fuu and Karasu

**AN:**_YAY! I UPDATE!_

**Disclaimer:**_. . .okay . . . same drill_

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

_Incoming! Karasu Landing! We're in the Seishou Fuu! MAY DAY! MAY DAY!_

Kagome kicked him in the side. He rolled over and still slept. She growled softly before kicking him _again. _He hit the tree with a loud crack, indicating his back was stretched for him. Kagome smirked as his eyes widen. His brown eyes glared down on her blue ones. "The hell! I was sleeping!"

"And I was waking you up," she said simply.

"You didn't have to kick me," Yusuke said standing, stretching his back this way and that.

"You didn't have to sleep in."

"I hate you."

"This is no trip in the park for me either," she said back.

"Park? What the hell is a park?" He asked, frowning.

Kagome stared at him before sighing with exasperation. "This is what I get for associating myself with a Neanderthal."

"Hey! I have no clue with nea-whatever it is, but I think you're insulting me!"

Kagome sighed as she continued walking while Yusuke followed her. "Guess Yusuke, guess. Haven't I been doing that since we got here?"

She felt the intensity in his glare, but she wasn't afraid. He acted so childish and Kagome was actually getting used to it. They've been in this "tropical" forest for eight days now. Kagome wasn't sure if she would be sane after this. Rolling her eyes heavenward, Kagome looked at the lights that peeked from the trees. _Kami . . . I want to go home. _

When she continued staring, Kagome noticed the sky was becoming darker. Well, actually, an object was heading towards her. Suddenly, something or more specifically, someone was heading in her direction. Though before that someone, youkai of course, can land directly on her, Yusuke was there to kick it away and let it sail through the forest, stopping right at a tree. "What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome gulped and blinked to get the predicted feeling of being pummeled out of her mind. Makai . . . is a strange place. "I don't know," she muttered before turning to Yusuke.

He gave her an amused smirk. "Ha. If I wasn't here, you would've been ten foot under by now," he said arrogantly.

Kagome's expression became indifferent as she turned away. "If you weren't here, I wouldn't be in this stupid forest in the first place," she retorted.

"Oi! Are you still going on about that?"

"As a matter of fact," Kagome growled lowly in her throat, "I am! It's you're fault, admit it!"

"I'm not going to admit shit. Who told you stumble upon my barrier in the first place you stupid ningen?" He asked angrily.

"Urusai you teme! I had every right to walk around the Western Forest as you do!" She exclaimed.

"Ara ara . . ."

They stopped their ranting once they heard the annoyed voice of the new comer. "So loud you two," the person muttered. He looked up and his violet eyes stared at them with boredom as the mask from his face slipped off to show polished pale skin.

"And who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked.

The violet eyed demon stood up and dusted himself off. He bowed towards them. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Karasu, a crow demon," he said as he neared them.

Kagome's eyes widen, realizing that he just fell through the barrier, through the "tropical" forest. "Oi!" She exclaimed, startling Karasu and Yusuke as she pointed towards the top. "How'd you fell through? Huh? Huh?" She asked, the light of hope shining in her eyes.

The violet eyed demon stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "If the image of me falling does not answer you're questions, then I might as well put it bluntly; I was defeated in a battle and the hit was hard enough to send me here. If you don't mind me asking; Where is here?"

Kagome fell down on the ground with her legs crossed. "Just great, oh effing great," she muttered as she crossed her arms.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Karasu wasn't sure what to make of the duo. They argue . . . a lot. It's obvious they are not mated considering the boy, Yusuke, does not have his scent on her. He does not sense any attraction between them so there was no one-sided anything. From the way they were biting each other's head off, it's obvious that they're barely companions. Karasu sighed.

It was that damn kitsune's fault. If Youko hadn't disturbed the crow demon's nest, then he wouldn't have to seek back the crow's heirloom from Youko. He wouldn't be sent here in the first place if that kitsune just stop stealing! Then again . . . The plant was powerful, yet the poison that he had produced will be messy. It'll take that damn fox awhile to clean up his being.

_Egotistical baka will get what's coming to him. _

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Youko eyed the group of demonness strangely as they giggled and pointed at him. The silver kitsune, thinking that his features appealed to them, walk towards them. Their faces turned red as he bowed. "Ohayo gozamais ladies, it's a pleasure to see such radiant faces in this forest," he said, smirking.

They stared at him and shied away from his eyes.

"O-Ohayo," they squeaked.

Definitely young virgins, he concluded. "Now may I inquire as to why you're here? In a territory that I rule, no less. Although, it's pleasant to see such beautiful faces, as a kitsune, I am naturally curious."

"Etou . . . We came from Sesshoumaru's castle after a gathering and we are sort of got. . ." The red-head said innocently, "Lost."

Youko smiled. They wouldn't be able to smell anything miles away with the scent of his plants roaming his territory. "Then I can guide you to where Se-Lord Sesshoumaru's castle is; would you ladies like that?"

"That would be great!" The one with blue haired said. She was definitely a nymph. She suddenly shied away as he quickly took one of her hands. The bandaged outfit definitely made the nymph look sexy. He kissed her hand and captivated her with his golden eyes.

"No need to be shy . . . I won't bite," he smirked, "Much."

She flushed.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Karasu counted in his mind. _3_

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

"So, what are your names?" He asked pleasantly as he led them _towards _his territory instead of away.

"Ah, my name is Kosuno," the red head volunteered first as he nodded.

"I'm Masaki." The blue-head said.

"Rei." The brunette, who was silent this whole time, squeaked. He's going to have fun tainting that one.

He chuckled. "What lovely names," he said softly.

They blushed.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

_2. _

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

As he led them deeper, Youko wasn't able to hear the bomb ticking just near the cave.

"This place is beautiful," muttered the brunette.

"Hai, I take pride in my plants. Arigato for admiring it."

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

_1_

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Suddenly, a bomb exploded where his entrance was supposed to take place. A rotten smell wafted through the air.

--

_Hehe . . _

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

"Uh . . . I think I can see my father over there."

"Me too!"

"Hai, I need to go!"

Before Youko can stop them, they left in a red, blue, and brown blur. Youko glared as he wiped the green dust off his white hoari. "Karasu . . ."

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

A finger snapped in his face as he looked up to see Kagome's blue eyes. "Dude, you okay? You've been zoning out like that for awhile now."

He smiled pleasantly at the woman. Her strange smell and aura consumed his senses for a moment, making him feel drowsy. It was intoxicating, but he wasn't able to tell if it was in a good way or a bad way. He placed a hand in front of him and shook his head. "I was just recapping in an amusing event that just passed," he said softly.

Yusuke and Kagome looked at each other before turning to him with an odd stare as if he finally snapped.

"And I thought I snapped," Kagome muttered as she turned around.

"I guess this "tropical" forest is cursed," Yusuke said.

Karasu snorted. Whoops, now they think he's insane. Truthfully, what youkais' aren't? Before he can contemplate further, they were suddenly moving. The area around them started to shift as if they were in some sort of . . . stomach.

"Etou . . . I don't think this forest is so "tropical" anymore," Yusuke commented.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

"Ya think it would've done these eight days ago," She said. Kagome looked around their surroundings to find that her foot was caught in saliva of some sort.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling of laughter was heard through the "forest". The "tropical" forest really wasn't a "tropical forest" anymore. Kagome gulped. The laughter wasn't so pleasant as Inu Yashas . . . or Youko . . . or Kuronue . . . or even Yusukes'. "Ne . . . this isn't a forest is it?"

**"Of course not you silly . . . what are you?" **The "forest" said.

Kagome pouted indignantly. "Well, if you can't tell, then you can't tell baka! What the hell is this place?" She asked.

**"Bold and feisty,"** Kagome jumped suddenly when the ground rumbled. She landed on the side only to let go when the wet liquid trailed down her arm. "Ew . . ." She whispered as she back flipped and landed next to Yusuke and Karasu.

**"Mm . . . You taste very spicy young one! It'll be fun eating you up!" **

It doesn't take a genius to understand that their inside a stomach. Kagome shuddered. She swiped her arm quickly so the saliva would instantly "slide" off.

"So, you're telling me we've been trapped in this "tropical forest" for eight days and why the hell didn't you eat us up eight days ago?" Yusuke demanded an answer.

**"Haven't you heard of me? I am the Seishou Fuu . . . I collect energy. I was waiting for another powerful source to land in my mouth and the crow youkai was the perfect victim."**

"Damm kitsune . . ." Karasu muttered darkly. Kagome shrugged it off as she went down on the ground and clapped her hands. It was a trick she learned when she fought Yusuke. She needed to channel enough ki inside one part of her body and shoot it out of there. Then again, she can only channel it in her hands. It didn't matter. As long as she's able to defend herself, everything goes smoothly from there in Makai.

Her hands continued to sizzle as if lightning was about to descend down. Between her palms was a loud noise and blue energy ready to spark around them. Quickly building enough ki, she thrust it straight towards the ground, ignoring the shocked looks from Yusuke and Karasu.

"That have to hurt," Karasu commented. A few seconds pass, before the youkai screamed in pain and agony.

**"You rotten kid!"** It exclaimed as a set of profanity flowed out from the inside. Suddenly, they found themselves being sucked inside the "tropical" forest.

"Whose fault is it now?" Yusuke asked, while screaming.

If she wasn't screaming right now, Kagome would've told him to shut up. Being off your feet in this speed wasn't so very pleasant, for lack of better words.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

His eyes fluttered open suddenly. Yusuke sat up quickly, remembering their predicament. "Kagome?" He asked, looking around. The morons better not have angered the "forest" anymore. It's enough that she used . . . whatever that was, but now look where it landed them. "Ka-"

He stopped once he spotted her on the ground, unconscious. "Kagome!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening in alarm. He ran towards her and crouched down and lifted her face up. "Oi, wake up," he said.

She groaned, turning her head away from his hands. Kagome's eyes squinted open, before sitting up in an alarm state. "Wait till I get my hands on that teme!" She exclaimed, glaring at nothing as she her fist on her hands.

Yusuke sighed. "At least you're alright," he said softly.

He smirked as she stared at him in an irritated way. Kagome stood up and looked around. "Where's Karasu?" She asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "Beats me, I just woke up myself," he said, "He have probably been eaten by now."

"Ah. Hai, that's true. This forest did say Karasu was the powerful source," she said laughing. He laughed too. Well, it was irony that he was the "powerful" source.

"Am I that insignificant to be talked about as if I'm dead? And to be laughed at is very necessary to you two?"

They turned around to see Karasu with his arms crossed. He looked mildly crossed. "I was joking!" Yusuke said laughing nervously at the dark aura Karasu shed. He wasn't here to pick a fight, although that was his first intention. While they were in this youkai's stomach, his training had to wait. It wouldn't do anyone good if he was dead . . . or anyone here that is. Yusuke doubt that his uncle would mind him spending a few more decades in the Western land. Well, they're technically at the border, Yusuke guessed.

"Kidding Karasu!" Kagome said padding his back. He glared at her making her "eeped" away. "Anyways, let's just find a way to get out of here . . .ne?" She asked, looking at Karasu waiting for him to cool down. Great, now Yusuke's using Kagome's "slang", or so she said. He shook his head. Being with her for so long can really mess up his language, in which his uncle will not find so amusing. Crap . . . Crap . . . Shit . . .no . . . oh hell!

"Well, while you two were talking about my uncertain "death", I sense something nearby," he said.

Yusuke stood up only to be brought down again panting. "The . . . hell?"

Kagome staggered on her feet too before she fell next to him. "I'm tired," she said.

Karasu shook his head. "I figured as much. . ."

Suddenly, two masks appeared from his hands. Yusuke wasn't sure if it materialized out of nowhere or he took it from his coat. Yusuke watched as he place a mask on Kagome's face. Karasu handed one to Yusuke as he put it on himself. He breathed in and finally able to find his energy again. Kagome was barely standing as Karasu helped her up.

"What happened?" She asked behind the mask.

"Seishou Fuu not only sucks in you're ki, but buries them inside you once the youkai doesn't need it. By doing that, he releases an invisible miasma throughout its stomach. I sensed something was wrong," Karasu explained.

"Then why the hell do I feel as if . . . as if I'm about to faint," Kagome said staggering slightly in Karasu's arms.

Yusuke frowned. "Seriously, I feel fine now."

"Theory wise, I'm suspecting Kagome's energy is pure so it's easier for the youkai to take . . ."

"Pure? In Makai?" He asked, eyes widening. Yusuke knew she was a ningen, but ningens aren't always so pure . . . were they? No, from the stories his uncle keeps telling him, Yusuke seriously doubt that.

Karasu frowned as he eyed her strangely as well. "Odd . . . It seems we have a pure being in Makai, a rare species. I sense some holiness in her, but not extremely as a type of celestial being," Karasu speculated, "You're very intriguing Kagome."

"Urusai," Kagome uttered before fainting. Karasu quickly caught her as Yusuke sighed.

"This will be a long journey," Yusuke said.

"True," Karasu replied.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

The crow demon stared at Kagome intently as they made their way through the cave. It slowly reverted to a cave once they landed on the upper part of the body. The woman in his arm was a mystery to him. When he first landed here, he wondered the purity he sensed below him. It was Kagome. Pure . . . It's as if she's calling out youkais' to taint her. It's dangerous for this young woman to be journeying through Makai and if he wasn't certain himself, Karasu could've sworn she was human. Although he wasn't alive before the Great Separation, a period where Enma-sama separated all youkai and ningens in two separate worlds, Karasu heard stories. Humans were vile creatures and they were species on the top of youkai's food chain.

They were also a type of a being that youkais' were superior to. They build villages that youkais' destroy. They were weak and simple-minded and had a disgusting scent of dirt and odor. Yet, this woman smelled strangely pleasant. She was weakened so easily because of "pure" energy leaking from her. Even when he's holding her now, Karasu had to be wary of the holiness of her aura. If he did not relax as he was now, Karasu had no doubt that she'll purify him in an instant.

She was truly a mystery to Karasu . . . yet for the short time that they've known each other; Karasu was even more surprised with her trust. She trusted him so easily while he's still wary of the two. Trust; He's never had anyone give him that kind of feeling towards him before. Even from his appearance, other youkais' would be intimidated and either strike or try to peacefully beg for their mercy. She did neither, but ignored him and asked Karasu how he had fallen through. It was comical actually. When different type youkais' meet, they would instantly battle for dominance over territory or plainly out of the blue. Yusuke was ready to attack too, but he assumed because Kagome was there, he did not do anything.

Yusuke's attention thwarted to Kagome and they both completely ignored him as he invited himself in their small little duo, now a party. Now their predicament was a coincidence. From what they were arguing, Karasu can assume who Yusuke was. The boy was a noble on the Southern lands. The youkais' that create barriers to make a training ground for themselves are known only in the Southern lands, and that you'd have to be strong by blood. Yusuke was probably a noble, Karasu assumed. He does possess natural physical strength, Karasu noted. He can't be the prince of the southern lands . . . can he? Uso . . . impossible.

Karasu shook his head and laughed to himself. What a preposterous thought.

"Matte . . ." He stopped suddenly as he sensed something strange.

A strange growling, buzzing, hissing, and all sorts of animalistic sound came deeper within the cave. "We have company," Karasu stated.

"Jee . . . I wonder what gave you that idea." Yusuke said sarcastically.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

"Shot gun!" It power thwarted all the lesser youkais' away. Yusuke glared at the lesser youkai as the ones that buzzes came towards Karasu. Karasu jumped away with Kagome as three bombs materialized around them. He concentrated and aim it towards the various stingers. He detonated as it got close. As he landed on the ground, Karasu gently place Kagome on a safe spot.

Yusuke nodded towards Karasu as they continued to destroy lesser demons after another. This wasn't the sort of training Yusuke had in mind, but it beats just walking around like he did for a week with Kagome.

"Spirit gun!" He shouted as be blasted off the tiger youkai. Yet, they kept coming back.

Bomds was suddenly hurdled through the cave as Yusuke covered his eyes from the blinding light. "Ikou!" Karasu yelled as he grabbed Kagome and ran. Yusuke didn't waste anytime following. This place was zapping his energy out and the usually energetic Kagomes' not awake yet.

As they ran, they suddenly found a lighter place. Karasu and Yusuke looked up. "The core . . ." Karasu stated.

"Nani?"

"All Seishou Fuu have a core, a heart, a weakness . . ." Karasu smirked.

**"Wow, I give you two a C for credit for finding my central. Yet, this will also be you're grave."**

Yusuke stance was ready as something appeared above them.

Soon, an eye appeared above them. Yusuke's hands started to glow. Karasu smirked as bombs appeared before him. **"Interesting powers, yet not enough to destroy me."**

Karasu's bomb speeded away through the air and straight at the eye. It detonated, but when the cloud disappeared, a barrier was errected. It was a red barrier. Yusuke was next As he used spirit gun, the shot was suddenly directed back towards them. They jumped quickly.

**"Now it's my turn."**

Karasu and Yusuke's eyes widen as their attacks were copied. Karasu covered Kagome as he took the full brunt of the attack. He glared over his shoulder. Yusuke was shot with his own powers as he was thrust towards the wall. He watched as the entrance close tightly. 'I guess our only way out is killing that demon over there," Yusuke said.

"Ah. Sou ka . . ."

Karasu stood as more bombs, other than the green ones, purple appeared. "I might as well give it my all . . . ne?"

"Hai," Yusuke said.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

_**"Kagome no baka, you're too weak! You do not deserve the title of heavenly kitsune! You're always causing the Higurashi clan trouble! I banish you young kitsune!"**_

_Iie. _

_**"You're mother died protecting you . . . It just proves how I wish you were never born Kagome. You are too weak."**_

_Iie. _

_**"You are probably the weakest of all kistune no tenshi am I right?"**_

_Stop it! _

"I'm not weak," she muttered, "I'm not weak."

Kagome continued muttering as she finally let her eyes open. There were blurry figures in which she can make out Yusuke and Karasu. Looking to where their attacks were going, Kagome's vision cleared. "Oh wow . . . Makai has strange creatures," she said shaking her head.

A barrier was cast around the eye who stares unblinking at them. Speaking of blinking, Kagome noticed it barely blinks. When it does, however, the barrier would weaken. Slowly standing up, Kagome watched the other two as they shot several of their attacks at it. Karasu was pretty good, she noticed. He used bombs and detonate, which will come in handy with what she had in store for the eye youkai. Well, technically, she guessed this was the core of the youkai. The eye itself was probably the heart . . . strange yet again.

"Pst!" She whispered out to Karasu.

His eyes quickly glance towards her before dodging his imitated attack. "I got a plan . . ." She whispered as she slowly, yet unnoticeably crawled towards him. When she noticed the eye glance towards her, Kagome quickly feigned unconscious. She sighed once she felt its creepy eyes leave her being.

Karasu stood next to her, panting. "What plan?" He asked quietly.

"Etou . . . Aim you're bomb at his eyes, but don't detonate it!" She whispered harshly. "Then tell Yusuke to get over here," she said, "When I give the signal with my hands, then BOOM okay?"

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"I'll tell you-" Her head dropped on the ground when the youkai's eyes turned towards them. Karasu had to dodge while she winced, feeling the small cut on her cheek.

Kagome crawled away from the crater that the eye had done. Yusuke slid across the ground with his face. He stopped right next to Kagome. "Help fight baka!"

"Urusai . . . I don't want to get killed," she said.

"W-"

"Shh! I have a plan . . . When Karasu go boom with his bombs, you aim you're spirit or shot grun right in the center of the youkai's eyes. And trust me on this. Aim correctly, and you'll get a cookie."

"Hai . . ." When he stood up and was about to walk away, Yusuke stopped mid-step as he inclined his head towards her. "What's a cookie?"

"Just do it!" She whispered harshly.

Kagome looked up towards the eye as she watched it slowly. Almost there. _Three._

Her gaze locked towards Karasu as he nodded. _Two._ She put up her fingers.

_One!_ She waved her hands quickly and as soon as she did, the bombs exploded.

"Spirit gun!"

Kagome jumped up from the ground and aimed her hands into a bow and arrow. Her energy shaped shift into one as she watched the barrier crack. Letting loose the arrow, Kagome watched as it flew towards the center of where Yusuke cracked it. Kagome put her hands together as the energy dissipated and prayed. _Onegai. Onegai. Onegai. _It became a mantra in her head as she, Yusuke, and Karasu watched the arrow piercing and destroying the barrier as a whole.

Suddenly, it pierced through and the youkai was screaming in agony. "Yatta!" Kagome exclaimed.

A piercing white light surrounded them as Kagome covered her eyes.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

"We're free!"

Karasu smirked as he watched the ningen, as he figured out, dance around in glee. She was intelligent and if it wasn't for her, they probably would've never gotten out. He walked next to her fallen body on the ground as she practically slept on the dirt, and crouched toward her level. "Ne ningen."

"Hm?" She asked, grinning like a child having fun. Her cheek was still plastered on the ground as the mask he lended her, fell next to her.

"You know that youkai blood have been soiled on the ground for several decades' right?"

She shot right up and wiped her cheek frantically. "Ew! Ew! Ew!" She said.

He laughed at her strange behavior. When she stood up, Karasu bowed. "I owe you a debt for saving our lives," he said in formality.

She looked at him incredulously. "Dakedo I didn't do anything!" She exclaimed, laughing nervously.

"You're mind helped us and I am grateful to be alive."

"Well . . . I am too," she said. "Anyways . . . since you do owe me a debt then, this is how you can return it," A genuine smile appeared on her lips. Karasu raised an eyebrow. "Become my friend," she said simply.

"Friend?" He frowned.

"Hai, a friend. You want me to define it for you?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"I-Iie . . . I'm just surprised is all," he replied. In return to her sincere smile, Karasu gave one of his own. "Sure, my debt is paid then."

Kagome nodded. "Then I'll be leaving now," he said to her and turned to Yusuke. "Oi Yusuke, protect the ningen would you?"

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed. He left in a black blur, smirking at the angry expression she left as a memory to him.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Kagome sighed. She turned to Yusuke whose eyes were twitching. His eyes finally gazed back towards her in annoyance. "Why do I have to baby-sit a ningen?" He asked, crossing his arm in arrogance.

She glared at him. "Who said you need to take care of me? I'm heading this way," she stated, pointing to her right.

"I smell water that way, deep . . . ocean like water."

Kagome glared. "Then this way . . ." She pointed to the north.

Yusuke sighed, "That's the kappa lands."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then I'll ju-"

Yusuke cut her off by grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the south. "I'll just take you home me . . . Hell, you're annoying."

"Oi! I'm not a pet, let go of me!"

"Urusai would ya?" He asked with irritation lacing his voice.

_Chikusho . . . I know Uncle is going to kill me after this or rather . . . his wife. _Yusuke sighed and continued to lead Kagome "home".

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

"Seishou" - energy

"fuu" – seal

"Kappa"- fish

"Uso" – no way!

"teme" – bastard

"Sou ka" – I see

**yeah . . . I don't deserve it, but please review! It's my only energy to keep typing on a puny laptop that I can barely see the letters!!!! Oh right, Seishou Fuu cave is almost like the Priestess Sealer in Inu Yasha, but I tweeked it a bit . . . okay a lot!  
**


	8. Ningenkai?

**AN: **_DO NOT GET THE WRONG IDEA!!!! This is a Youko and Kagome paring not a Yusuke and Kagome pairing. I have other plans for Yusuke._

**Disclaimer**: . . .

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

_Nani? Journey to Ningenkai?!_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"If we're not there a second ago, what makes you think we're there now?" Yusuke asked.

". . ."

He sighed once she didn't comment.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"What the hell? Are you doing that on purpose?" He asked, fully turning to her.

She looked away innocently with a smile. He glared at her as she smiled. He grumbled inaudible curses to her. He can't really blame her. They've been walking for hours with nothing to do whatsoever. Only if his powers weren't depleted, he could've ran to their destination. Yet, the Seishou fuu took too much of his youki. If he was an ordinary youkai, Yusuke would've fallen already. Lugging her around wasn't helping matter at all. She kept complaining and asking if their there yet? He shook his head.

Yet, he understood her impatience and why she's trying to annoy the crap out of him. She wanted to get back at him for what he made her go through. He smirked. Retribution was such a bitch sometimes.

"Are we-AH!"

Yusuke turned around quickly and reached for Kagome's hand just as she was about to fall through the random . . . hole. He can only see darkness in the pit as it continued to crumble. Pulling her up with ease, he watched as she placed a hand on her chest, panting. "That was . . . exciting," she muttered. Yusuke laughed at her predicament.

She looked up at his outstretched hand and took it. Standing up, Kagome dusted herself off . . . like it would help much. Her out fit was already destroyed. "Is it always random here?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Though random wouldn't be the word he would specifically use. "If dangerous is another word for random," he tossed at her as they continued to walk.

Kagome fell in step with him as he placed his hands under his head, walking lazily. "Where did you come from anyways?" Yusuke asked, "Does ningens get the privilege to travel in out of their world to ours'?"

"Iie . . . They don't unless you're a powerful miko or holy being," she replied. _And I'm not ningen for Kami's sake!_

"Then which category are you?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . . I dunno," she said.

His lips twitched. "Figures . . . You're just a stupid ningen," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stupid? Who was the one who figured out how to destroy the Seishu fuu huh?"

"Oi, it wasn't like we were losing. Eventually, someone would pick up on it," he said, "Since you were just lying on the ground and observing, it was easy for you to get the idea."

Suddenly, he fell flat on his face. He looked incredulously over her shoulders as the glow in her hands started to diminish. Kagome smirked at him as he felt the bald part on his hair. It grew back instantly. "The hell! I was almost bald you idiot!"

"Hah. That's the idea baka . . . Now who's the baka?" She asked.

Yusuke clenched his fist angrily. "I'm swear I should've left you to get eaten by that demonness," he said menacingly.

"Fine! If you don't want me around, I'm leaving!" She exclaimed.

"Matte! You can't go anywhere!" He exclaimed.

She ignored him and continued to walk.

_Shimatta . . . I need her to get back to the kingdom. _

Getting up from his position, Yusuke clapped his hands together and slowly chanted a small spell. The demonic language and characters slowly traveled to Kagome. Her felt her stopped behind him.

"What the hell is this?" She asked.

With a soft blow, he felt his spell grin her arms together against her wrist. "Oi!" She exclaimed.

Yusuke smirked and turned back around. "Come," he said simply. He turned around to their destination with a smile as he felt the youki string dragged her, even when she planted her foot on the ground.

-' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Kagome wanted to strangle him. "Let go of me! What the hell do you want from me Yusuke?" She asked angrily.

Yusuke tossed a smirk her way before continued walking. "Oi!"

They suddenly stopped in front of an old ruin. She looked around and finally realized that there was something odd about this place. As Yusuke sighed, she watched as his aura slowly drifted. It started to become blue before she can start saying anything. Slowly, he reached his hands out and touched the ruined entrance way. Kagome's eyes widen as the ruins before her started to come to life. Castles and walls started to surround the place.

She blinked and looked around her as it encased her from behind. As she stared over her shoulder, Kagome had realized a little too late that they've entered another portal or dimension. "Quit gawking and come on," he said as the youki around her disappeared.

Kagome tried to run back, but was stopped short by a different feeling. When she turned back, Kagome looked around the place. A huge tower hung in the middle with someone akin to a covered scoop to the side. Yusuke sighed and grabbed her arm with impatience. "Ikou!" He said irritably.

"I don't want to!" She exclaimed planting her feet on the ground once more. Yusuke continued to tug her and Kagome watched in vain as her foot boot slid across the ground as he continued to drag. "Let me go already," she practically growled.

Yusuke glared at her and finally released her. "You really want to do it the hard way don't you?" He asked gritting his teeth together. Kagome backed away as he inched closer. Almost spontaneously, he scooped her in his arms and ran. When she said, she meant ran! Kagome held onto to the front of his shirt for her dear life. "Heh," he said smirking.

When they suddenly stopped, Kagome was too much in awe to realize he was still carrying her. When she thought she seen it all, the door burst open and Kagome was dropped just as Yusuke was pummeled to the ground with a spirit ball. Standing in the entrance to the hut, or whatever it was, was a short pink-haired woman. She stood with her arms crossed and a glare on her feature. "Dim-wit!" The woman exclaimed.

Suddenly, the pink-haired woman ran to Yusuke as he looked on in fear. Kagome winced at every whack and punch she gave him. Kagome could practically hear bones cracking. She shuddered. "Obasan . . . konnichiwa," Yusuke muttered.

She raised an eyebrow as the pink haired woman picked up the unconscious Yusuke and dragged him back. Kagome tensed when the pink-haired woman with fiery red eyes spotted her. Her red eyes practically bore right into hers'. She inched back suddenly until she backed up against the wall. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for something as she held her arms up to defend herself.

"Come," was the only word she picked up.

"Eh?" She asked suddenly.

"What are you? Deaf? Come inside you moron," the pink haired woman said in a huff. Kagome felt as if she had no choice but to follow. So, that's what she did. The inside was almost as amazing as the outside. It was less dusty, she had to say. There were several men in white robes as well, Kagome noticed.

Kagome looked around her surrounding in curosity. "Who are you? Are you something to this dim-wit?" The pink-haired women asked. Although her stature was small, Kagome still felt intimidated.

"I-Iie, he just brought me along. Oh yeah," she asked, "Can I . . . Can I leave?"

"It depends if Raizen-sama lets you," the pink haired woman said, "That is . . . If you survive meeting him of course."

"D-demo! I was dragged into this by Yusuke! I'm an innocent!" Kagome exclaimed flailing her arms wildly.

The pink haired woman stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. Kagome frowned, but kept the stare right back. "A ningen . . .no . . . a miko?" The pink haired woman muttered to herself, "Fukanou. Someone who knows this dim-wit's name can't be that innocent . . ."

"Nani?" She asked.

The pink-haired woman turned suddenly and continued walking. Kagome sighed and followed. When they stopped, Kagome almost collided into her small back. They stood in front of a large green gate with red around the edges and straight in the middle. Kagome watched as it split to open a chamber or in others words . . . a throne room. Kagome peered through and gulped. "I-Is that Raizen?" She asked nervously.

"Iie baka. That is Toguro," the pink-haired.

She wanted to sigh in relief. Actually it was in the tip of her tongue, under she met with his face. Kagome felt small compared to him. She tried to hide behind the pink haired woman, but that seem really seem foolish of her.

The pink haired woman tossed Yusuke on the ground like a sack of potatoes before kicking him in the ribs. He grabbed his side and woke up. "K'so. Genkai-baasan . . . why so hard?" He asked, weezing out. The pink h-no Genkai-jumped and landed next to Toguro. "Get up you moron! We need some answers!" She barked out. Kagome wasn't a fool to not have guessed that this place must be his home. Though how he survived, she don't want to know.

He finally stood up and masked his pain behind an aloof expression. "Who is that girl Yusuke?" Toguro asked, "And why bring her here?"

"Etou . . ." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. "You see-"

"Speak up you idiot!" Genkai exclaimed making Kagome and Yusuke jump.

"Well, she's a ningen," he finally said.

Toguro and Genkai's eyes narrowed. "A ningen in makai?" Genkai asked. She shook her head. "Impossible! They should have not known such a world such as Makai," she said evenly.

"But you're a ningen . . ."

"I'm a wizard you fool," Genkai said, glaring at Yusuke.

"Still the-"

"Enough . . ." Toguro said, "It seems you're "father" wants a word with you."

Kagome frowned. "Matte!" she exclaimed. "Look! Can I please leave?" She asked.

Toguro tilted his head. "If Raizen lets you . . . Once you've entered this world, you can not leave until you face Raizen. Of course, if you survive that is."

_That's what the pink ha-Genkai said. _

"D-demo!" She shot a glare at Yusuke. He grinned in return. That bastard! She jumped at him and punched his face. Sitting on top of him, Kagome continued to pound him. "You baka! This is all your fault!"

"O-Oi! Y-you need-ittai . . . a place to stay didn't you?" He asked.

"Not here you teme! I'll kill you!" She exclaimed. "Why the hell did fate made me meet you? Why dammit!"

"Oi! Get off me!"

"Let me rip your eyes out first and stuff them up your ass, then I'll let go!"

Genkai and Toguro stared at them before gazing at each other and raising an eyebrow questioningly. Why had Yusuke let the ningen do that? Genkai turned back to Yusuke and frown as the her nephew continued to laugh as he was beaten up by the ningen. It was strange in the fact that Yusuke was actually smiling . . . a real smile. Usually Yusuke would've hit anyone who tried to hit him, then again . . . he did had a sense of pride. He wouldn't lay a hand on girls until their actually trying to _kill _kill him.

Toguro was also interested in their relation. What have Yusuke been up to, to the point in bringing an innocent in their domain?

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Yusuke sighed as they were both thrust in the tower. It was useless to leave now. Either starve in here or go face the inevitable. He edged away from Kagome as she breathed, trying to calm her nerve. "Oi Yusuke," Kagome asked, "Why in the world do you need to face you're father?"

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Well . . . I kind of ran away without seeing Raizen first and I guess it ended up like this," he said, "It's not as bad really."

When he met her blue eyes, Yusuke regretted for ever turning to meet her gaze. It looked a little fearful, yet hurt. "Am I going to die?" She asked closing her eyes and sighing.

Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder and frown. "Don't worry about; I'll protect you," he said.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "I don't need any protection," she snapped before walking before him. He blinked a few times.

"Well excuse me," he walked up next to her, "You gave me the impression you were scared."

Kagome stubbornly pursed her lips up. "Intimidating as Raizen may sound, I can hold my own ground." There was a flash of pain in her eyes before it disappeared. "I don't want protection; I'm not weak," she said.

Yusuke stopped for a moment. "Matte," he stopped Kagome in her tracks. He smirked when she turned to him. "Who ever said anything about weak?" He asked. "From what I can tell and witness before hand, you'tr pretty decent in a fight." He shrugged his shoulders as he walked pass her.

"It's fine that you don't want protection, but hey . . . I'm part of the male species," he said chuckling.

He was smacked in the head and kicked in the back. Yusuke expected something like this. Getting up, he walked behind her as they headed towards Raizen's domain. "Geez . . . Women these days," he muttered.

"Hmph," she huffed.

When they reached the top, Yusuke stared at the large door and gulped. Here goes nothing . . . As he placed his hand against the double doors, the youki he felt made him shiver in fear. Kagome blinked and placed her hand on the double door as well. Her lips twitched in a grin. She suddenly turned around and clasped her hands together. "Oh Kami . . . please give me protection and power to face this youkai. You brought me here for punishment, so I can't die right?" She sighed and opened her eyes and faced the door once more.

Yusuke watched as her eyes locked with his. He looked at her strangely. She was an odd, odd, ODD girl, Yusuke had to admit.

They placed their hands on the door and nodded towards each other. As they pushed, Kagome and Yusuke was practically blown awya from the youki that met them. Kagome stood rooted on the ground as Yusuke stood as well. As Yusuke looked up, his eyes locked onto crimson ones. "Me guess this is . . . this is Raizen," Kagome said, "He resembles you Yusuke."

"Hehe . . . I get that a lot," Yusuke muttered, "Ah . . . Konnichiwa 'tousan'."

"Ah, so the boy had returned home . . . How was your trip Yusuke?"

"Uh . . . Pleasant to say the least," Yusuke replied.

His eyes snapped towards Kagome. ". . . _ningen." _Yusuke's eyes widen as she was thrust against the wall. Yusuke tried to get to her, only to be pushed back brutally by Raizen's youki.

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Kagome struggled against the youkai's grasp. Why the hell do they always have to man handle her damn it? As she looked into the cimrson eyes of Raizen, Kagome glared at him. She was pushed deeper. HA spirit gun suddenly thrust itself against Raizen just as the formidable demon lord, or so Kagome was guessing, clawed her side. Blood gushed out painfully. He was thrust away by the spirit gun.

She dropped to the gound holding her neck where she felt a bruise coming up. Kami . . . that hurt. As she slowly rose from the ground, Kagome shot a menacing glare towards Yusuke . . . blaming him once more. "K-Kagome . . . gomen ne," he said nervously.

"Baka ka," she said.

She shielded herself suddenly, erecting a barrier just as Raizen lunged. Kagome cringed when she saw the look in his eyes. "Ne Yusuke . . . You're father don't get much company does he?" Kagome asked.

Yusuke jumped in the air and shot out a shot gun at Raizen who swatted it away effortlessly. Kagome's barrier broke and Raizen had his claws against her neck once more. He lifted her up off the ground. "A ningen you say? I doubt it . . . A counterfeit most likely," he said

_Why does everyone think I'm a human? Was this Kami's punishment to thwart a human in Makai?_

Her vision began to blur. It wasn't because she was tired or weakening. It was tears. Raizen's crimson eyes widen as he dropped her. He stared at his clawed hands before glancing back towards her. "Tears?" He stared at his claws for a moment. "Ningen tears . . . You really are a human," Raizen said in realization.

Kagome clenched her fist. _Why human Kami? I don't want to be a ningen . . ._

Raizen walked back and Yusuke had to edge away from the demon lord. "Ningen . . . A full blooded ningen . . ."

He sat back on his throne and contemplated. Yusuke sighed as he went towards Kagome. "Oi . . . Kagome," he whispered.

She didn't respond. When he touched her shoulder, the girl began to sob which made Yusuke inch away from her. "Nani? What the hell are you crying for?" He asked.

"I'm a human! That's enough to cry about!" She exclaimed.

Yusuke stared at her oddly, but she didn't expected him to understand. Why in the world did Kami have to make her human of all species? They were weak and their emotions can take over . . . and they cry a lot! Kagome wailed loudly in the cave. Raizen and Yusuke both stared at her strangely as she continued to bang her head on the ground.

_Kuso . . . ningen . . . I'm a ningen . . ._

Then she fell on the ground, unconscious not caring about if Raizen can cut her down to pieces now how mortifying it was to faint during a battle.

_Human . . . Doushite? _

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

Yusuke sighed as he dropped the unconscious _ningen _on the futon. She was really exhausted after confronting Raizen. He was confused as well. Why in the world did she care if she was ningen? It almost seem as if she just realized herself. She act as if she was turned into one . . . Was she a demon before, Yusuke wondered.

He scratched his head in confusion. "Baka . . . " Genkai, his aunt, stood leaning against the doorway. Of course Genkai was human, but she was an exception in Makai realm. She participated in the Dark Tournament and was a sorceress. She was powerful, more so than some youkai. Yet, this girl with strange powers was able to enter Makai being a ningen as well. Did Enma-sama have something to do with this?

"Get out, I need to tend to her wounds," she said glaring at Yusuke.

He gulped and walked out. Though how much he was worried for Kagome alone with his aunt, he doesn't want to get his ass kicked again.

As he came out, Yusuke practically jumped back against the wall when he saw Raizen standing there. A smirk was on his face. How the hell did he get out? "O-Otousan . . . konnichiwa," he said nervously.

Raizen ignored him and leaned against the wall. "Finally able to come back and show your pathetic face in my domain . . . 'son'?"

"Etou . . . I really was on a training trip old man," Yusuke said.

Raizen's eyes narrowed and yet again, Yusuke found himself face first against the wall. "It does not explain how you brought a ningen in here . . . Explain that," Raizen said.

AS Yusuke was about to explain, Genkai stepped out of the room glaring at them. "She needs rest. After all, the girl is a ningen." She glared at Raizen pointedly. "Losing a lot of blood . . . ningens need it to survive."

"Wondered how she survived all this time . . ." Yusuke muttered once he was released.

"Where did you find her?" Genkai asked.

"When I was training, she . . . stepped into . . . my barrier . . ." Yusuke said, trying not to anger the two in front of him.

"You idiot!" Genkai barked.

"Agreed," Raizen replied.

"What the hell did I do now?" Yusuke asked, finally angry at the fact that he was getting blamed at everything. First, it was Kagome. Now, it's his whole clan! What? Is the whole world out to get him or something?

Raizen and Genkai smirked at one another before they turned to Yusuke. "Ningenkai," they both said.

"Eh?" Yusuke asked.

Genkai stepped forward and hit him with a paper fan, upside his head. He wasn't even going to wonder where she got that. "You're mission is to go with her and travel around Makai until you come across a portal to ningenkai . . . there, go with her to the world and search for . . . a ningen woman named Atsuko," Genkai said.

Raizen crossed his arms and stood from his leaning position. "Once you meet that woman, tell her your name."

- -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -' - -'

"So . . . Have you cooled down yet?" Yusuke asked.

When she shot a menacing glare at him, he gulped. "Guess not," he muttered.

"Why are you stalking me you bad luck charm?" Kagome asked, irritated lazing her voice.

"Oi! I'm not the only one who's a trouble magnet. Ever since I met you, it's nothing but havoc everywhere!" He exclaimed.

Yusuke had to duck when her hand almost chucked itself on his throat. He didn't want to be purified anytime soon. The girl was practically rolling with loose spiritual, purified energy. As a youkai, he'd rather not get attacked by it. "Anyway . . ." Yusuke started, "Where do you intend to go?" He asked.

The look in her face told him "What's it to you", but a sigh escaped her lips instead. "I'm finding a way to get to ningenkai."

She muttered, thinking he couldn't hear her, "He probably landed me in the wrong dimension or something . . ."

_Nani? _

Yusuke shook his head, shrugging it off thinking it was one of her weird habits. He suddenly smirked. "Since you're a defenseless ningen – he ducked when a spiritual blast came his way – I might as well be a good friendly youkai and 'escort' you to ningenkai," he said.

"You cocky bastard!" Instead of being chalked by a purity blast, a large rock landed square in his face.

--

Hehe . . .


	9. Losing Control

**AN:** _Shit! I better stop doing this! I finished this whole chapter in a day and it's too long. Seriously, I never meant it to be 23 pages long of chapter . . . damn. Sorry it took so long and whoever read this fiction still, I apologize. You must be wondering why I even bother with my habits of not updating in long periods of time, but what I can you do if you constantly have writer's block? –sigh- STUPID. I feel like such a dork really . . . I really am sorry, sincerely of course. I keep getting ideas randomly too . . . This story is just a type of bonus to those random thoughts ya know?_

**Disclaimer:** _Ah . . . Sou ka . . . I'll say it this time . . . I do not own Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, but for this plot (Difference Between Two Fox) I do own. Too bad I don't own the characters, which explains the OOCness people! _

* * *

_The Right Way to Snapping; Kagome 101_

"Kuronue . . ."

The said bat demon looked up from his book. Youko head was placed on the solid table. He had a bored expression as his shoulders slumped. "I'm bored," he said.

"And . . .?"

". . ."

". . .?"

". . ."

Kuronue sighed and shook his head. "Demonness?"

"There are none that interest me," Youko replied.

"Treasures?"

"Haven't heard of any."

"Well . . ." Kuronue started as he placed his elbow on the table and his hands on his palm. "I can't help you there."

Youko's face pushed planted on the table, his ears twitching. It was a strange predicament for Youko, Kuronue noticed. Youko always managed to find something to steal or find a demonness to womanize. However today, the kitsune have nothing . . . Kuronue sighed. As for Kuronue, he found himself becoming interested in the three divisions of worlds; Makai (he understood too much), Ningenkai (he was more in to it for amusement), and Reikaitai (a puzzling world where he's trying to crack its mysteries). Yet, he remembered Kagome . . . she came from heaven. The sky from above, although how that seem implausible, it was possible. He can not find any books about heaven, but strange myths that he knew for a fact wasn't true.

"Kuronue . . ."

He looked up from the book about Reikai once more. "I'm bored . . ."

The bat demon can only sigh at this.

It was then that they heard a crash just outside their "door".

Youko and Kuronue looked at one another quickly before racing towards their entrance. The barrier was gone just as Kuronue and Youko walked out of their "cave". The bat youkai was very pleased at the sight he saw. It seemed Youkos' and his traps worked.

"This is you're fault!"

"Again? Jeez onna . . . quit blaming me for every bad thing that happens to you!"

"It was your idea bakamono," the girl said.

"Kagome!" Youko exclaimed, his eyes reflecting excitement. Kuronue couldn't help the coincidence of the situation. Just as the notorious kitsune Youko Kurama . . . was bored, enterainment found him right around the corner.

--

"You! I knew these plants look familiar!" Kagome exclaimed as she stared in golden eyes. She glared at the kitsune youkai with venom. "Let go of me!" She exclaimed, struggling with her predicament. Currently, she was hanging upside down with the plant biting into her foot and its vines wrapping around her legs, keeping her kimono from flying out. Kagome glared at him as Youko walked towards with amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Gladly," Youko said. Just as released his spell on the plants, Youko caught her in his arms and smiled down at her. "What a great turn of events . . . And just when I thought I was getting bored."

"You? The great Youko Kurama . . . bored," she said sarcastically, "I'm so shocked." She suddenly elbowed him making Youko release her instantly.

She smirked as he glared at her. "You know, you should _really _learn to give some respect," he told her.

"Above all else, you must gain that respect," she replied knowingly and put her hands together and bowed.

"Oi! Help me out here," Yusuke struggled against the vines just as Youko's eyes harden, making the vines constrict him further.

Kagome walked up to Yusuke and smiled innocently. "Oh, now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm you're comrade you idiot! You're supposed to help me," Yusuke said.

"Should I?" She asked, "You followed me remember?"

"It's not like I had a choice!"

By now, Kagome was already in front of the boy's face for which Kuronue found to be a bad choice. Youko stood stiffly still as the bat youkai started to question what was going on in the minds of the kitsune. Anger? Disappointment? Jealously? Kuronue laughed mentally suddenly. When Youko become jealous of another man, hell would have frozen over right then and there. There are no women out there that Youko can never conquest. It's unheard of. Then again . . . the type of specie Kagome was . . . were unheard of as well.

"Come on Kagome . . . Please?" Yusuke asked.

If Kuronue was not so observant, he would never have caught Youko's reaction. His shoulders stiffen. It was only slight, but it was there. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _Interesting. _Kuronue understood, somewhat. Kagome did say that she won't give her name to strangers and when she arrived in Makai, she gave it unwillingly to Youko. Now this younger, maybe not lesser, youkai had already known her name.

It was even more intriguing when Kagome actually complied with a defeated sigh. "Yo kitsune!" She asked, "Can you let him go? He's with me . . ."

". . . With you?" Youko asked, and Kuronue had certainly did _not _miss that. There was coldness, anger, suspicious, and a hint of . . . Kuronue gasped mentally . . . jealously. Hell had frozen over.

The vines around the boy constricted further making the younger youkai gasp. Speaking of youkai . . . Kuronue still hadn't a clue what the boy was. It could be dangerous. "Hentai kitsune? What the hell are you doing?"

". . . Merely protecting my territory," Youko said simply. Yet, the bat youkai knew that wasn't just the case.

Kagome's eyes widen, a flicker of surprise in those sapphire eyes before amusement quickly replaced it. "Pft," she started before laughing all out, with the added effects of holding her stomach. "Dude!" She exclaimed, "He's harmless!"

". . . Really now?" Youko asked suspiciously. Yet, the bat youkai knew there was something more with that type of tone.

"Of course! He can't even beat me in a coincidental match! How do you expect him to beat _anyone _in a real match?" She asked, not being able to let her laughter die down.

"Oi! I was unguarded you stupid onna! That battle didn't count!"

"Yeah . . . sure Yusuke," she said sarcastically.

There was again, Kuronue noticed. Youko was _obviously _and _extremely _jealous. What have the world come to? With what the first name bases and all . . . Kuronue nodded, especially with the way that Kagome have been name calling Youko. The bat youkai chuckled softly behind his hands. _Now that you can't all the woman weak in the knees in front of you Youko . . . What will you do? _

"Come on baka kitsune! Let him down!" Kagome exclaimed.

Youko turned around swiftly. ". . . I don't feel like it."

Kagome sputtered like a fish. "B-Bu-But h-"

"Come now Youko," Kuronue interrupted, "I trust in Kagome judgment." He walked foreword until he was close to Youko before whispered, "Jealously is unbecoming Youko."

He smirked, but made it seem like a smile as he walked towards Kagome. "I'm sorry for not greeting you earlier Kagome . . ." He smiled, "It's a pleasure see once more, demo . . . You've lost a few . . ." Kuronue wasn't sure how to put it, "Touch."

Kagome's eyes widen in response before giving him a deadly glare. He sighed in exasperation. Of course, she never liked him from the beginning; what made the bat youkai thought she changed her mind in such a short amount of time was a mystery upon his conscience. Her gaze returned to Youko. "Come on kitsune. Release him; when I say he's harmless, and then he's harmless. Just take my word on it would ya?"

Kuronue glided away from the scene, choosing to stand next to the . . . Yusuke instead. "Oi," the youkai boy whispered, "You know Kagome too?"

Kagome stilled disliked his guts . . . oh well. "Yeah . . . Let's just say," he turned towards Kagome as she stormed over to Youko. ". . . She's doesn't particularly like me or Youko; It's as if she hated all youkai to the extent of not addressing their name." Kuronue turned to the tangled up youkai beside him. "You know the feeling as well, do you not?" He asked.

Yusuke's brown eyes flickered briefly before hesitantly nodding.

"Alright then, there is one condition to releasing this . . . Yusuke," Youko startled. Kuronue smirked slightly when Youko suddenly had a finger under her chin. Yusuke's eyes bugged out of its socket suddenly. Kuronue wasn't sure what to make of this. He can say this for a fact though, "They do make an interesting pair, don't you think so . . . Yusuke?"

The tangled youkai nodded mutely.

--

Youko smirked once he saw the blush staining Kagome's flawless face. It only made her more appealing. Although that heavenly aura was almost completely gone, she still held that purity and innocence he somehow came to adore. Then again, it did remind him of her childlike attributes; it only made her more adorable in his eyes. Youko traced her jaw line as if memorizing her bone structure.

He leaned down towards her face, ignoring the incredulous and amusing faces of the other occupant in the vicinity. To Youko, Kagome was a rare find. His lips grazed the side of her lips. He wanted so much to taste them, but no, this wasn't the right time. From what he can tell, Kagome wasn't the type who took this too fast. It was all the more challenge to him. Youko smirked before leaning against her ear. "Call me out by my name Kagome, and then I'll release him."

When he stepped back, letting his hands fall to his side, Youko smirked as her face fell to the ground. A moment later, she was shaking. Of course; who could resist Youko Kurama? He closed his eyes, wallowing up in his satisfactory victory to already win her over with his charm. Yet, because the egotistical Youko Kurama was so engrossed in his so-called _victory_, he had failed to notice Kagome was not shaking in embarrassment, but . . . anger.

_**Slap.**_

That didn't stop. Another punch there . . . Another kick there . . . Oh, now he was clutching his stomach . . . A stomp there . . . A jab of the elbow there . . . Another punch thrown . . . A few more angry kicks . . . And there was the occasional strangle there as well.

". . . Touch me again and you will understand how it feels to know you'll never be able to reproduce."

Let's just say . . . Youko wasn't womanizing beautiful cre-pause that thought . . . _anything _anytime soon.

Youko looked up only to know that he made a mistake. Beautiful sapphire orbs that he found were the rarest and precious of all was, metaphorically of course, red. A cold, distant expression swept across her features as she crossed her arms in a defiant, dangerous, and hostile manner. Youko only had one question in mind as Kuronue _finally _came to his aid. How can someone so pure-aura_ed_ be a _she-demon_?

Youko snapped his fingers. The tangle mess that was Yusuke was released as he edged towards Kagome slowly. The kitsune could not help but shoot the younger youkai a scathing glance before behind up by Kuronue. "Ne . . . I think that we'll take our leave now Kagome . . ." Kagome shot Kuronue a glare. " . . . Ja Kagome, Yusuke."

When they were ready to depart, Kagome's voice stopped them. "Matte . . ."

Kuronue turned around as Youko could only glare. To the kitsune's surprise, Kagome was giving him an enchanting smile. It was a . . . real smile that actually took his breath away. "Thank you . . ." She paused, a blush marring her features, "Youko."

The kitsune blinked. Suddenly, he recovered as he grasped Kagome's hand. "Now that name bases are covered, why don't you come with me-" Kagome twitched. "-to my place-" A look of disgust appeared on her face. "-and we'll seek the bed-" Demonic expression. "-for toni-" He did not get to finish.

The same process happened once more, leaving Youko's prone body to twitch.

Yusuke and Kuronue stood on the sidelines, shaking there heads in utter shame and exasperation.

Kagome promptly walked over his body in an angry huff, passing Yusuke and Kuronue on the way.

Youko twisted his body around until he faced the red sky of Makai. An uncovered smile appeared on his face, as a daze look completely filled his expression.

_I'm getting there Kagome . . ._

--

Kagome clenched her fist angrily as she stalked across the forest. Naturally, when someone was angry, they forget everything around them and want to pound everything in sight. Kagome was no exception even if she was part deity. With a frustrated groan, Kagome punched the tree in front of her sending a jolt of pain course through her fist. Kagome moaned in pain as she fell on the ground, caressing her injured fist with her other hand. It was all that stupid kitsune's fault. She never . . . well, she wasn't one to judge . . . and . . . Kagome sighed with a defeated tone.

"Youko Kurama . . ." Kagome's eyes darkened. She bit her bottom lip. ". . . Is such a jerk," she muttered letting her head fall. He's just so-

"Not to interrupt your little emotional corner over there Kagome, but I think that bat and kitsune youkai made a path for us out of this forest," Yusuke interrupted her, "You coming or will I have to drag your ass up?" He asked.

The kitsune no tenshi now turned ningen glared at Yusuke. "Mou . . . Can't I even have a little bit of emo mode at times?" She asked.

Yusuke smirked as she stood up off the ground. His brown eyes flickered to her fist. "What's that?"

Kagome looked at her bloodied fist and shook her head. "Nandemonai," she said in a childlike whine.

Yusuke rolled his eyes as he made his way towards her. Grasping her wrist, he inspected the injury. "Goes to show how much a ningen you are," he said mockingly before making her open her fist. A soft green glow appeared above her knuckles as the soothing light slowly healed it. "Bakayarou."

Kagome looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. When he caught her gaze, he suddenly flinched. "Nani?"

She shook her head and continued smiling. Yusuke suddenly threw her wrist to her side and stepped back, looking incredulously at her before his gaze became suspicious. He pointed at her while narrowing his eyes. "Are you on something? What's with the smile?"

"Iie . . . You're really nice when you want to be," she said, "Tough guy shell, but all mushy inside; Yusuke, you're such a soft mushy, fluffy marshmallow aren't you?"

The youkai shook angrily suddenly before snapping at her. "What the hell you little teme? I just fuckin' healed you and now you're comparing me to a mar-shew-mel-low? What ever that is doesn't sound all that great! Is this some sort show of gratitude?" He asked.

Kagome snickered as he turned around and started to stomp through the forest in a huff. She grinned. He started to grumble something about being called mushy and fluffy. Clasping a hand behind her back, Kagome walked next to him. "It's a compliment you moron!" She exclaimed. "The least you can do is appreciate that I call you by your name you baka!"

It's true. She calls him out by his name more so than she does of other youkai. It's maybe because of what they've been through. It's maybe the fact that he had saved her on more than one occasion. Or maybe it's the fact that she's actually considering him as a friend. Well, whatever the case, he somehow managed to cheer her up with his comforting healing abilities. The least she can do was smile and give him a compliment. Yet, he was a youkai; what was she to expect from him? To profess that he was a mushy, gushy little teddy? Ha. As if.

--

"Did you just see that?"

"Youko calm down . . ." Kuronue said with an exasperated sigh, "To me it appears as if their _comrades_, not mates."

"Mates!" Youko exclaimed incredulously.

Alright, probably not the best timing to mention the taboo word in front of the furious kitsune right now. Kuronue can tell that Kagome might be the end of him as he might be the end of her. It's just . . . They haven't realized that yet.

"Oh! I can't believe she's traveling with such an upstart," Youko growled furiously. "What if he ends up getting her killed or worse, getting her back to heaven? What then?"

Kuronue rolled his heavenward. "Isn't that why where going on this _secretive _mission to spy on them?" _Not that thieves really do that . . . _

"It's watching over Kagome; who gives a shit about the kid."

"Really Youko," Kuronue said rubbing his temple as he followed Youko, hopping from tree to tree, following Yusuke and Kagome of course. "Jealousy is really unbecoming."

--

"Ah!"

"What? What the hell happened? Kagome!"

"Don't you see that Yusuke! It's a spider! It's huge!"

Yusuke turned around . . . . and shook his head. "What was that? The fifteenth illusion already? Kagome! Do you have a phobia for spiders or something?"

Averted blue eyes.

Pointed look.

Said arachnophobia kicked the dirt off on the side, finding interest in her shoes.

Companions crossed his arms.

Look up, but averted eyes quickly.

Male youkai sighed loudly.

"Kagome . . ." Warning tone of voice.

". . . Maybe," said meek, feminine voice.

"Baka no ningen," Yusuke muttered, shaking his head.

Kagome looked up only to scoot away from Yusuke, far . . . far away. Said youkai rolled his eyes. "Ill. . .us . . .ion," Yusuke said slowly.

The ningen shook her head furiously.

Yusuke sighed and walked up to her, only to have her eyes widen in horror. Grabbing her elbow, he hauled her away. "Forest of Illusion ringing any bells 'damsel in distress'?" He asked, attempting to drag the poor girl deeper within the forest. Ever since they got in here, Kagome's been screaming for the past . . . what. . .three hours, mentioning something about huge giant spider wanting to web her up and eat her supper. To the say that Yusuke was annoyed was an understatement; Yusuke was pissed. The strong headed, will of fire, and temperamental girl was gone replaced by this arachnophobia shrilly female! Kami! He hated putting up with those kind!

--

Meanwhile, atop the branches, Kuronue was having his own problems. "Let me at that little teme! How _dare _he? She's mine!" Kuronue was having trouble holding off Youko Kurama.

"You're overreacting kitsune! The forest of illusion! Get that through your thick head. Whatever you just saw happened . . . DID. NOT. HAPPEN," Kuronue grounded out. It was hard to convince the kitsune to not lash out the first time he saw Yusuke and Kagome_ kissing _under a moonlight, and it was even more difficult constraining him when the kitsune saw them _mating, _and now Kuronue had to have the task of constricting the possessive Youko from destroying Kagome and Yusuke's _children_. Oh boy; how Kuronue regretted coming into the forest of illusion. He even saw gruesome image of his past. That was not good with his mentality right now.

"Youko! Come on! It's an illusion!"

"But it says they have a"-whimper from the kitsune- "Destiny" - sob - "Together," Youko hiccupped. The kitsune turned to Kuronue with wide, doe like eyes. "It's not possible right Kuronue? Since we met-" Sniff- "First, _we _should share a destiny! Kagome and I"-The kitsune's body shook- "Should share that union!"

Kuronue even had to put up a barrier for Youko's loud wails, patting the poor youkai's back in a comforting manner. _Forest of Illusion . . . Ya happy now! You made Youko Kurama reduced to a crying child!_

--

In another dark corner of the forest, a child swung happily on the branch. It was a small girl who wore a nice sun dress. Her skin was eerily pale with sea blue eyes that reflected the deepest of oceans. She had long white hair that past over the branch, held up by a small flower-like ribbon. Her ears were slightly pointy, indicating she was some sort of elfin child or another breed of youkai. Her lips cracked into a smirk. A boy appeared behind her. He looked exactly the same, besides he wore long white flannel pants, black tunic shirt, and his hair was cropped short, yet still white. His eyes were the same shade of blue, which reflected the same type of sadistic amusement.

"Oh yes," The girl started.

"You have no idea," Ended the boy.

--

Kagome stuck close to Yusuke who seem to be immune to these illusions. "Ne Yusuke-" The said youkai walked through another huge spider-"Aren't these illusions . . . hurting you?" She asked hesitantly.

Yusuke smirked as he looked back over his shoulder at her. "Doushite?" He asked.

"Well . . . What do you mean why? They're freakin almost real!" She exclaimed, "Don't you see! Their everywhere, as if they know you're darkest fears!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes at her as he continued to look forward. "Let me tell you Kagome and I think you'll understand why these illusions are not affecting me," Yusuke paused. Kagome waited. "One word," He paused yet again. Kagome waited as he took a deep breathe.

"Raizen."

Kagome blinked as they both stopped. Yusuke turned around and gave her a pointed look. Her face turned blue as Kagome's fingers twitched. "Ah," she said simply, "Sou ka . . ."

Yusuke chuckled nervously. Grasping her hand like a child, Yusuke continued to lead her. "The faster we find the mastermind of this forest, the faster it will be to confront them and ask where Goshinboku is, right? Right."

Kagome nodded dazedly, still wondering why she had never thought of Raizen. Of course Raizen would be _way _creepier than any spider. Then again . . . yeah, Raizen's scarier.

--

"It seems, imouto, that Yusuke had refused to succumb to our illusions."

The girl smirked in response. "Oh, dear honorable oniisama . . . we have yet to have done anything . . . big," the girl said chuckling.

"Is that right?" The boy asked, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"Hai . . ."

--

Youko let out a frustrated groan. Forest of Illusion really was a pain in the ass. Every time, they get a whiff of Kagome and . . . that brat's scent, a new horrific image of them lovey-dovey together came into his mind's eyes. It was ridiculous, yet the image of Kagome with anyone at all brought disgust in his mind. Why in the world can she see that kitsunes' should breed together, granted she's a ningen right now, but _still_!!

Just as Kuronue and Youko caught their scents again, darkness engulfed them. He growled lowly. "Kuronue," he said to his side. There was no response. _Shimatta . . . I've already fallen into the trap. _

--

Kagome frowned as a mist engulfed her, shadowing her view of Yusuke was supposedly in front of her, guiding through. What the hell? Fear suddenly gripped her heart when she can no longer see the silhouette of her companion. "The hell?" She asked suddenly. Shaking out the fear in her, Kagome continued forward. Whatever was bounded in front of her was probably an illusion. The Forest of illusion was said to give off several nightmares come alive, or in Yusuke's wise philosophical words, fuckin' little traps.

She clenched her hands together and stilled her jello like legs and continued forward. Their all a bunch of illusions. Their was nothing to be afraid of. Although the illusions are meant to break your will, resolve, _mind_, and_ soul_, there was nothing to be afraid of. Kagome laughed nervously as she rubbed her neck. Ironically though . . . what the forest was meant to do was already scary enough. _Alright . . . Their illusions; nothing else. Their illusions; nothing else. Their illusions; nothing else. _That mantra continued through her head as she lifted her chin forward along with her pride, straightened her back along with her resolve, relaxed her clenched fist along with her mind.

As the mantra was going well, Kagome smiled at her determination. This will do. That is until, she heard crying.

"Eh?"

--

Kuronue gulped. He can seen pendant glowing in the distant. He watched as it rushed towards him. He steadied himself into a fighting stance. What was this? Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of the person who had a familiar pendant. His eyes widen slightly. It was his pendant. Kuronue watched as he ran past him, going straight to himself. Youko was right on his heals. He turned his head as he watched the two ran as thieves should through the forest, people following after.

Suddenly, the pendant fell from the illusion Kuronue on the forest ground. Kuronue ran back towards the pendants. And just as he grabbed to pick it, bamboo sticks came raining down on him. Kuronue's eyes widen, but it narrowed once more. He wasn't able to make out what the illusion of Kuronue told Youko, but it sounded as if he was telling to leave. That Youko hesitated for a moment as he watched Kuronue die in front of his eyes, just as the real one was doing. Soon, Youko left with regret and anger in his eyes, leaving Kuronue to watch himself die from blood loss.

He glared at the vision. "Just an illusion. ..." He muttered.

_"So you say . . ."_

The voice echoed throughout the darkness. The illusion ended as Kuronue's breathing became a little erratic. _K'so . . . Since when do I start worrying over things? _

--

Yusuke closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. The anguish of ningen's cries echoed deep within his ears. The emotions passed through him; it was their emotion. A past that his ancestor had partake in. The destruction of ningen kind just for the sake of their food chain. It was despicable and Yusuke forced his eyes to look away. Yet, the scent wafted through his nose, making him cringe in disgust. Shit, what kind of illusion was this? A guilt trip to the past?

Still, even though he knew this was an illusion, he couldn't help but utter the same question. It was a question he had in the past. "W-Why can't you stop killing them?"

Yusuke fell on the ground, clutching his head.

Memories of how his ancestors killed those human readily entered his mind before he can do anything. He never knew they were this vicious. The village was slaughtered, blood spilling everywhere. Yusuke lifted his hand to his face and felt himself sweating and found himself panting. Although he knew these weren't just mere illusion, but memories; memories of when his ancestor chose to slaughter a specie before the Great Separation. Still, that single question was repeated over in his mind that he had to voice it out loud.

"Why can't you stop killing them?"

--

Kagome came into a clearing with a child rocking back and forth n the ground, hugging its knees against its chest. Kagome stepped forward, tilting her head in confusion. This seemed _vaguely _familiar. "Etou . . ." She decided to voice out.

It lifted its head from its knees and stared straight at her. Kagome was dumbstruck for a moment. Wait a minute! That was her. The ears above the kitsune's head swiveled around slightly. The dark blue tail that Kagome failed to notices sailed slightly in the air. The deep blue eyes were what gave her an indication. When she was about to say something, Kagome was cut off when someone walked into the forest. The younger version of herself stood up abruptly, her eyes shining with fear.

Kagome turned around to the source of her fear and her eyes widen. "O-obaasan?"

The elderly kitsune walked forward. She looked like a woman, wearing scandalous clothing. Her kimono was bare, showing off most of her cleavage, and her thigh, and her obi was the only material of clothing that seemed to hold her pieces of kimono in order. The same exact eyes mirrored Kagomes' as the woman stepped forward. Her dark luscious deep blue hair swaying with her, reaching the tip of her knee. It was held up by a small crane. "Come now Kagome," the woman said in a sing-song voice, "It's not like its everyday that obaasan comes to visit."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. The young version of herself stepped back. "G-go away!" She exclaimed.

The woman smirked. "The child who was destined for greatness; The child who was born to be a tenshi; The child whose destiny will mingle with others; The child whose heart will be made of gold; The child who will change the fate of several; The child who wields the inner light and inner darkness; The child who will be favored among several Kamis'; The child who will become a true kitsune no tenshi . . ." The woman shook as she turned to the ground. "I'm sick of it," she muttered. As she looked up to face the younger version of Kagome with a murderous, senile gaze, the real Kagome shuddered. This can't be happening.

"Do you know how sick I am to listen day in . . . and day out from those kitsune who worshipped the gods? We're youkais' for Kami's sake! We were not supposed to worship them bastards up there that condone us as bad spirits," the woman shuddered. "Yet, they believed and had faith in you; you're weak Kagome! You're nothing but a weak child who wasn't even able to . . . " Her obaasan's eyes widen, as a wide smirk appeared on her lips, "Who wasn't even able to save her clan."

The younger version of herself didn't even stand a chance. Kagome tried to run in between them, but her obaasan ran right through her. Before the younger version of herself can understand what was happening, a hand gripped at her small, dainty throat. Kagome clenched her eyes tightly, trying to will it away. Yet, she continued to turn her head and watch in silent pain. "Sayonara . . ." The woman whispered in the younger version of Kagome's ears, "Kagome-chan."

The younger version and the real one fell at the same time. The younger version died that day, yet the real one now had her eyes painfully shut, her heart clenching ever so tightly, and tears ran down her cheeks.

--

Youko watched, perturbed at the scene. That red head looked young as he stared at the older woman on the bed. Wherever he was, Youko wasn't sure. The red head child placed a hand on the woman's hand and whispered gently as the woman smiled in return. Youko sighed, not sure whether to sleep in this illusion or just blow it off as a mistake.

Just as the red head stood up, Youko watched as he walked out the door. Youko had no other choice, but to follow. There was something strange about the red-head. Youko can distinctly feel himself within the red head. It was as if the red head was a shell of something; an avatar . . .

Shaking his head, Youko had no choice but to follow him. As they walked through the bustle of ningen, Youko caught sigh of the little companion that was with Kagome. He growled slightly. When the red head passed Yusuke who looked like 'meat on a stick', Youko wasn't sure what transpired between them. It was as if timed stopped when the red head passed the brat. Youko blinked in confusion. _Strange . . ._ He already knew that he could not hear any vocals, but there should be a hint of something he was supposed to hear.

Suddenly, his surroundings' blurred. They were somewhere high above altitude. The red head carried a mirror. He frowned as he placed the mirror on the ground. The boy, Yusuke was yelling something just as the mirror started to glow. Youko's eyes widen as the red head placed his hand on it and started to say something. It was as if the red head was offering his life to the mirror for something in return. Youko watched in fascination as Yusuke came over and placed his hand over the mirror as well. What the hell? Was that kid actually helping him? Youko closed his eyes as a bright flash of light appeared around the vicinity.

The surrounding warped around him once more and he found himself staring in kind, dark orbs. She was holding onto the redhead's hand. Youko's expression stays impassive, but confusion was coursing through his mind. There was another feeling deep within him, but he wasn't sure it was right to feel that way. Warmth . . . Can that word really be used for him? When the illusion dispersed suddenly, Youko stood staring vacantly at the forest. The red head felt vaguely like Youko Kurama, but also different. It was an illusion.

"It shouldn't be real . . ." He whispered, yet with uncertainty, ". . . Right?"

A scream suddenly broke out through the forest, making Youko's attention snap out of it. His eyes widen. "Kagome," he said simply before disappearing from the tree that he perched on.

--

Everything shattered around him like a mirror as Yusuke heard the scream. Realizing who it was, Yusuke shot up from his position on the ground and took off. _Shit! Kagome. _

--

Kuronue narrowed his eyes as the scream resonated through the forest. _Shimatta . . . Illusions are just that . . . Don't tell me Kagome fell for it? Baka! _

He moved, his wings opening behind him.

--

Kagome held her head as she stared at the prone body on the ground. That was her. She couldn't help it; Kagome screamed, having to remember that fateful night. Her vision started to blur as two small figure jumped behind her without her notice. "You'll be the first-" It was girl's voice.

"To die in the past-"

"With no one saving you-"

"-And having to remember a past so cruel."

Mocking laughter echoed in her ears. Kagome had no other choice but to turn around, her vision still blurry from her tears. It was their doing? Kagome glared hard at them. "You really shouldn't have done that," Kagome whispered, feeling something pulsate within her.

"Oh, but it was fun-" The boy started.

"-To mess with your head-" The girl continued.

"-ningen-"

"-or should we say-"

"-kitsune?"

Kagome's mixed with fury as her emotion spiraled out of control. Three figures broke out in the clearing. Kagome's figure straightened out as she stared at the demon children with anger. "Kagome . . ." she heard the kitsune youkai's voice, but barely remember who voice it was as her mind swirled. Her eyes were a mix from being blue to breaking out red. She can barely contain it anymore.

She glared at the kids, her sole being focused on them. A small word uttered from her lips, ". . . Apologize," she whispered.

The twins gave her a mock surprised look. "Oh, but why-"

"-should we?"

"It was fun." They chorused together.

"Fun?" Kagome asked, the pulse becoming strong. A chain around an orb that filled her heart started constricts tighter making her narrow her eyes. "You think messing with our head was fun?" She asked quietly.

"Oh-"

"-but of course!"

Kagome lost it then. "Well then . . . I will enjoy this," Kagome smirked. The chains broke within her, wings started to sprout from her back as her kitsune features appeared with the tail and ears. "This outta teach you little bastards what it means to fuck with other people's memories."

All hell broke loose then.

--

Yusuke's eyes widen at what he was seeing. She wasn't kidding when she told him she wasn't human. He gulped. Yet, from the looks of it . . . things were getting dangerous.

"This outta teach you little bastards what it means to fuck with other people's memories."

As those words were uttered, a blinding light surrounding him and everyone else. He gasped when his mind was pushed against, bringing him to the ground . . . bringing his _mind _to the brink of insanity. Light and darkness mingled within his part of his mind as he fought to control the true demon within him. What the hell was this? "Shit . . ." He muttered, grasping his head in pain. Just as the pain came, it went. Yet, that one single moment felt like an eternity of pain to him. He panted as he grasped the ground.

He couldn't help but wonder what the hell that was. Looking up, he saw Kagome staring at him with cold piercing blue eyes, still in that holy form of hers'. Yet, there was something sinister about the way she moved her hand. As made a slash with her claws, Yusuke's eyes widen. It felt as if he broke apart then. This body, his mind, and his heart. He collapsed then, the pain was unbearable.

--

Kuronue clenched his fist as he broke into two . . . or what it felt like. Kagome stood there. His vision clearly saw two auras surrounding. It was black and white. The swirl of black and white broke apart, making a path for Kagome. She walked through it with ease, yet her eyes looked vacant . . . as if her mind was somewhere else. "Kagome . . ." He rasped out, barely able to keep himself up. He wasn't sure what to say. ". . . Wake up."

Her eyebrow went up as she tilted her head, a mocking gleam in her eyes. "Oh . . . but youkai-san," she said smirking slightly, ". . . I am awake." She pointed lazily in his direction. He felt his mind crumble then . . . Kuronue suddenly felt the ground beneath him disperse as he fell. He fell into an empty abyss, never knowing when it would stop. His mind clouded as he continued to fall.

He collapsed after that.

--

"Illusions . . . are but illusions," Kagome muttered as she walked towards the suffering twin.

"Stop! Please!" They both begged. Yet, she would have none of that.

"Memories are meant to be . . . just that, memories," she drawled as she plucked a white feather from her wings.

"We're sorry! Please stop!"

"I want to have fun too . . ." Kagome smiled at them. "Playing with the element of illusions is fun . . . ne?" She asked.

"No! Stop!"

Kagome continued to penetrate their powers, grasping it and toying with them. It was . . . fun as she watched the convulsed painfully. She was showing them an illusion, pushing through their mind and playing with their past memories.

"No! Leave okaasan out of this!" The young girl screamed.

"Otousan!" The boy.

"Okaasan!" The girl.

She smirked as her eyes widen. "Manipulation is fun . . . ne? Causing pain is fun . . . you _must _agree with me San . . . Gan," she said silently, saying their names silently. San was the girl while Gan was the boy.

Their eyes widen, only for the shock to be replaced by pain.

"Kagome . . . stop it," a voice said behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at a kitsune. He looked like he was in pain . . . She laughed. With a flick of her wrist, he fell on the ground on one knee. "Oh but why? They said so themselves . . . " Kagome muttered, " . .. It's fun."

"Please! We're sorry!" The twins exclaimed, finally falling unconscious.

"It isn't that easy . . . San, Gan."

The twins woke suddenly as their mind was probed once more. "Ah!" They screamed.

AS she laughed, Kagome stopped suddenly when she felt something behind her. Turning around, she gasped when someone lunged at her. She glared and watched how the youkai's aura weakened. "Release me youkai," she whispered threateningly.

The arms around her tighten considerably. "Stop this," he whispered. He was taller than her, but with his aura weakening the way it was, Kagome was only angered that he dared touch her. "You don't really want this; you're a pathetic excuse for a youkai Kagome; you hate causing pain . . ."

She glared hard. "I do not know who you are," she watched him tense as she continued, "But if you do not release me, I will kill you." She uttered those words without remorse.

The youkai that held her pulled her apart for a moment. Before she can cause any more pain, Kagome caught a glimpse of his eyes. Something cracked within her. "Youko . . ." The pain was apparent as she tried to control that being within her. "Gomen," she whispered.

His eyes widen just as he was blast away from her. Kagome stared at him. "So . . . I do know you," she whispered silently. Her eyes flickered black for a moment, before both of them closed. Kagome turned around and faced the twins. They were trying to crawl away. "Ah. Ah. Ah," she said shaking her head in disappointment. "I thought you two wanted to have . . . fun," she whispered as she dragged them back in front of her. "Let have-"

She was cut off when she felt arms encircle her neck. Lips grazed her neck as a head was gently placed on her shoulder. Her wings flared slightly, before somewhat calming. It was that annoying kitsune. "I do not do empty threats kitsune . . . release me, or perish." She whispered. The aura around her blazed and she knew that his mind was probably fried by now. He should've been dead . . . or at least unconscious.

When he did not say a word, Kagome finally spared him a glance only to see the blank look in his eyes. He _was _unconscious. Kagome glared. Who was this fool?

--

Youko's reflex wouldn't let her go as he tightened his arms around her neck. He wasn't necessarily choking her either. Nor was he necessarily unconscious. He felt numb from the pain she had caused him, but it wasn't enough to bring him down. She's powerful, he understood that now. Yet, she mentally weak. Youko buried his face into her shoulder, barely registering the pain she brought him as her aura flared dangerously. She was royally pissed, but did that matter to Youko Kurama? Psh . . . He's Youko Kurama.

_"Hm . . . So you're out again." _

"Who-"

Youko watched as she suddenly started to struggle. Ah. So he was physically stronger. Youko smirked. He would have fun tormenting on the fact that she's physically weak compared to him . . . that is, if he survived this trial.

_"Keep her still kitsune." _

Kagome . . . She was a mystery enigma to him, but at the same . . . she was unpredictable. Her current situation is living proof. When he thought she was harmless as a ningen, she practically threw away his mind, literally, and became . . . this. Whatever this _is _he was holding down definitely wasn't his Kagome. _His Kagome. _Youko really like the sound of that. Kagome was someone who . . . regretted hurting others, including youkais'. She wouldn't ever mean to harm these twins if her life depended on it. He knew this with only his first encounter with her. She never wanted to destroy the kuma youkai and never wanted to vaporize his plants. She's . . . hesitates when she destroys. Yet, this person he's holding now took pleasure in torturing her victims. Those twins should've died long now, but this being wanted to have more . . . fun. Sadistic. For some reason, he found that rather . . . desirable. Still, he'd rather have the one blushing and physically hurting him instead of this one who have no qualms about slaughter and manipulation.

"Damn it!" Kagome shouted.

The sky suddenly opened up, the Makai's sky dispersing for only a moment. A chain pierced through the sky, appearing out of a shooting light. It pierced through Kagome's chest, wrapping around her heart and suddenly constricting it, almost painfully. It disappeared around the organ, a small light appearing and disappearing in an instant. Youko wasn't sure what was happening, but it seems Kami was actually _helping _the youkai race. Wow . . . the irony of it all.

Youko suddenly felt the tugging of his conscious came back to him. His hold slackened, only slightly, but kept holding her. Kagome's wings dispersed as his arms wound itself around her waist, practically covering her whole body with his larger one. She was truly small, he realized. The kitsune features that made her appear from her origin disappeared. Her arms were limp, but even releasing that amount of power and that _thing _within her haven't made her lose consciousness yet. Weak in mind, but not weak enough to keel over after that whole episode. He wondered if this actually happened before. He pitied the poor soul that had to go through this torture.

Youko felt her tense beneath him, yet that didn't stop him from nuzzling in her neck. She seemed to ignore his presence as she stared at the surrounding, . "Did I. . . Shit," she whispered closing her eyes. Ah, so she realized it.

Wanting to giver her some comfort, Youko sighed her name silently.

Just ever so slightly, she turned her head towards him. Lifting his face from her neck, Youko was mesmerized by her eyes once more. They weren't the cold piercing light blue eyes that he was unfortunate to meet, but deeper, warmer, and the shade of a darker blue he was so familiar with. To put it simply; he was glad. She sighed and closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. He was reminded yet again that she wasn't a being of this world nor a being in ningenkai. "Arigato . . ." She whispered. That was all he had to hear before his legs finally gave out.

--

Kagome managed to steady him before he fell on the ground. He wasn't unconscious as she thought he was. He stared at her with golden eyes. Kagome couldn't help it then; she broke out into a soft smile. In return, he smirked at her. His head was lying on her lap as she sighed gratefully. "Youko . . ." She closed her eyes warily. "I don't know how to repay you after this," she said shaking her head.

"There is one thing I had in mind," Youko said. He urged her lean forward as she placed her ear next to her lips.

". . . Let's switch and let me be on top."

". . . ."

". . ." Youko smirked.

". . ." Her face couldn't get any redder.

Youko chuckled.

Kagome clenched her fist and shoved him roughly away from her lap. "You pervert!"

Youko lay sprawled on the ground, grinning for all he's worth.

--

Yusuke wasn't sure what happened as he stared at Kagome's back. Seriously . . . What the hell was that? She said it must've been a dream or an illusion . . . But he could barely stand the pain. He frowned as she led them out of the forest. She said she finished the illusion-creators off, but he wasn't so sure.

The image of Kagome with wings and appearing as a kitsune appeared suddenly. He blinked as it disappeared. He jogged next to Kagome and stared at her from that angle. When he said stared, he really meant _stared. _Yet, the idea of staring at Kagome didn't seem appealing to her so she turned to him with an angry expression. Her temper was still there and that same piercing blue eyes had disappeared. Feeling his mind being pulled apart, his conscious splitting into two, and falling unconscious just doesn't seem to be just a dream.

"Alright Yusuke . . . What the _hell _do you want?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Well . . . " He sighed miserably. She'll probably just say it was a dream again. ". . . Nothing," he said. Resigned and put out, Yusuke trudged next to her.

Kagome smiled suddenly and patted his back. "Aw is wittle Yusuke put out just because I manage to save his wittle ass?" She asked, teasingly.

He glared at her. "What the h-"

"Sh," she interrupted him. He turned to her and frowned when she gazed at something very intently. Turning, his eyes widen as he felt the purity within the tree.

"The God Tree," Kagome said.

Yusuke blinked. "Is this how we get to ningenkai?"

Kagome froze.

"Dude, this is pretty stupid. A portal to nin-" Kagome suddenly shoved her hand against Yusuke's mouth before he can say anything further. It was already too late though. Two figures jumped from tree and landed near them.

Yusuke's eyes widen as he suddenly flailed his arms wildly around him. What the hell are those two doing here? "Oh . . . Is that where you're going Kagome-san?" Kuronue asked.

"Interesting . . . It's fitting though," Youko said, "You have turned into a ningen . . . What happened? Did Kami send you in the wrong place?"

Kagome glared hard at the kitsune. "Urusai . . .bakayarou!"

Suddenly, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, so you two know . . . who cares!" She exclaimed as she suddenly walked over to the Goshinboku tree. Yusuke heard of this tree before, yet he also knew that mikos' were the only ones to be able to activate the portal using this God tree. It was a time tree, which transcends between different time periods. Only those with strong spiritual abilities were able to manipulate and use the portal. Then again . . . He only knew it from his uncle Toguro that it was a myth. Yet, Kagome seemed as if she knew what she was doing.

"Hey, isn't it just a myth?" Yusuke asked.

Kuronue and Youko turned towards him and eyed him critically. Kuronue suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Eh? She brainwashed him?" It came out more like a statement than a question.

"Yup," Youko agreed.

"I did not!" She exclaimed, practically throwing all their ears out.

Yusuke frowned when their conversation registered in his mind. "What the hell do you mean brainwashed?" He asked the bat youkai indignantly.

Kuronue shook his head when Kagome shot him a scathing look. The bat youkai shrugged. "You don't remember . . .You don't remember," he said in a nonchalant tone.

"Yes . . . expect a kid to understand what happened is expecting too much," Youko inputted.

"Yea, he seemed really young for a youkai."

"True . . . He does not stand a chance."

"And you were worried that he'll steal Kagome away."

"Yeah," Youko sighed, "What was I thinking?"

"Oi! I'm right here!" He exclaimed. "Oi!" They continued to ignore him as they went on with their conversation.

"See? Nothing to worry about Youko. Kagome's all yours'."

"I'm not so sure about that," Youko said while scratching his chin thoughtfully, "There will be other male pining for her attention."

"Just as you are," Kuronue pointed out.

Yusuke was getting sick of this. "You-"

"Urusai! All of you!" Kagome exclaimed turning to them, her nose flaring. Her eyes were practically red. Yusuke shuddered, just as Kuronue did. The kitsune, however, took the bait.

"Do you know how much I want to pounce on you right then and there Kagome?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Punch. Slap. Kick. Slap. Uppercut. Slap. Roundhouse. Slap. Elbow. Slap. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. And of course . . . Slap. Kagome really was unmerciful. She stretched her limbs out as she approached the Goshinboku tree. "Now . . . Back to concentrating."

Yusuke turned to Kagome as she gently placed her hand on the tree. From this angle, he couldn't help but admire her features. She was beautiful . . . He would've been a fool not to realize that.

He watched as she was bathed in a blue glow, the ground beneath her almost carrier as her clothes rustle, flowing above her. Her hair flailed up as small white orbs appeared to surround her. His eyes suddenly saw something appear in front of the Goshinboku tree. A well.

Kagome stepped down from the tree and turned to the well and smiled. "Sugoi . . . I do have it in me." She closed her eyes in bliss. "Arigato . . . Kikyou-sama."

Kagome turned to him with a smile. Yusuke couldn't help but shudder when he noticed the dark, ominous glare Youko was giving him.

"Let's go Yusuke!" Kagome exclaimed, holding out her hand.

Yusuke sighed and shrugged. "Hai," he said lamely. He had no other choice right? Raizen _and _Genkai was making him.

Yeah, his life was oh-so-_fuckin' _great. Don't mind the sarcasm.

--


	10. Trapped

**AN:**_I apologize for taking so long, but I just have SO much idea for this story that I wasn't sure how to continue!!! Oo please forgive me if you do I'll . . . give you a cookie! Yes, a cookie! XD_

**Disclaimer:**_blah . . . ;3_

* * *

_Trapped Does Not Call for Dramatics_

Kagome climbed out the well and stared at the dark place. It was a room that much she can guess. Youko, Kuronue, and Yusuke jumped out next.

"This is the human world? It's pretty dark," Yusuke said.

Kagome shook her head and walked up the stairs, ignoring the questioning looks she was receiving. To be honest, she's never been on this side of the human world before. Placing her hand on the rusty shouji doors, Kagome swung it open. Her eyes widen in the process. There were large buildings and "mansions".

Immediately, she felt three youkis' aura weakening. Turning around, she stared in amazement as they scrunched their nose in disgust. Even she has to admit that there was a toxic odor around here that she failed to notice earlier when she came here Kikyou. Actually, this whole place seems so different. It doesn't look like the human world at all.

"Ah!"

They turned around to the voice and were surprised to see a mini . . ."Kagome?" Youko questioned.

The little girl held an orange ball with line patterns on it. She looked surprised as she turned from the well house to them again. The little girl who looked like Kagome wore short pants and a cotton white shirt, with strange shoes. Although she resembled Kagome, her hair was cut very short.

"I knew it!" She suddenly exclaim, a grin taking over her expression. "I knew the well was enchanted!" The girl threw the ball over and ran over to them. Kagome felt a sense of dread coming over as the small girl stopped in front of her.

The little girl held out a hand to Kagome, which she hesitantly took. The smaller Kagome-look alike shook it vigorously. "Konnichiwa! My name is Kagome, hime-sama! What's yours'?" She asked, almost too excitedly. She was saying something else, but Kagome can only stare at the little girl in shock.

The girl shrugged when she did not say anything, still too dazed and shock to do anything. She passed her and went to the youkais' with that childish essence of hers'.

_My name is Kagome! My name is Kagome! My name is Kagome! _

Not sure what to think, Kagome fell forward in a faint.

--

Youko crouched down to Kagome and stared at her face. He shook his head and clicked his tongue. _Poor girl, didn't know what hit her . . . Then again, it is quite shocking isn't it? _He looked over to the little girl and was surprised she was staring at him . . . directly in his eyes at least. There was familiarity in those eyes as she looked at him.

"Suuichi?" She murmured in a questioning voice.

Youko stared at her surprise, but she shook her head vigorously. From dazed to concern, he can already tell she was a very expressive girl. It was strange because _this _Kagome was as, what word can he describe Kagome as? . . . oh right, moody.. _She did say her name was Kagome; now what are the chances that two Kagomes' who look alike, although one is smaller, would meet? _

"Is hime-sama alright?"

He raised an eyebrow at such at the title. Youko smirked at the little girl. "I suppose traveling through dimensions is more difficult than _hime-sama _imagined," he said.

The little gasped. "Dimensions?" She asked, astonished. Youko smiled and nodded. She turned to Kuronue and Yusuke. "Seriously?" She asked again.

They nodded, still a little uncertain with the small girl's openness. It was strange to see someone come up to them and introduce themselves, openly gawk at them, and trust them. Still . . . Youko would never put it pass Kagome; the tenshi was a bit of a fool. Youko chuckled mentally. _That's what makes us so compatible . . . _

Shaking his head slightly, he turned to the huge hut that was next to the goshinboku tree. _At least I know we're in the right destination . . . It think. _Hey, even clever kitsune can second-think themselves at times.

"If it isn't too much trouble _Kagome-chan_, would you mind letting us stay in your home for a little while . . ." The small girl gave him a calculating stare. _Smarter than she appears. _"Just until she awakens . . . I promise you, we will leave after that."

"Hai!" She said, grinning.

_. . .Not that I can guarantee thieves keep promises._

--

Kuronue stared at the moving pictures in fascination. It was amazing . . . The technology that the humans have created. Looking at the controller in his hand, he pushed a button. It blinked for only a millisecond before something came on. It was two ningens, lip locking, in a passionate embrace that made him feel sick to the stomach. He pushed the button once more. Kuronue's eyes just widened once more. Those were . . . strange-looking characters, with bright coloring and manifested settings'. It was kiddish drawings, but they were moving!

Kuronue gulped as he pushed the button.

He was so startled that he fell on his back from the rocking chair. The explosion caught him off guard.

"Dude, you alright?" Yusuke asked as Kuronue stared upside down at the younger youkai.

The bat youkai blinked before composing himself and standing up. "I'm . . . quite alright, I suppose."

Yusuke laughed at him before giving him a condescending smirk. "Sure . . . jumping on something as harmless as a box . . . I believe you."

Kuronue narrowed his eyes. "The _box _has amazing powers where it put things under a spell I-"

"Spells?" Kagome, the smaller one, said as she poked her head from the _Kich-In_. She stared at them oddly. "It's a television Kuronue-san. It can never hurt you . . . believe me, I watch it _all _the time," she said. There was amusement lacing in her tone.

Kuronue couldn't help but gawk at her, as she grinned in return. Mortified, he turned away from Yusuke's obvious mocking grin. "Urusai . . ." He muttered before turning back to the television.

"It's in the Hoshi District, that the explosion took place. And now, the ambulance . . ."

The smaller Kagome's eyes widen as she hopped over the couch and stared a the television. "Hoshi district . . ." Kuronue turned to the box. She eyed the television with concern. "Oh no . . . That's where the minamino's live . . ."

"The minaminos'? Who are they? A clan?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome turned to them with wide, blue eyes. "Iie . . . Suuichi's family live there; I hope nothing bad happened to them . . ." She said.

"So . . . This Suuichi you speak of is a friend of yours'?" Youko asked, appearing from the stairs. He looked bored as he placed his chin on his palm, resting his elbow on the end of the stairs. Kuronue can only assume that Youko only had the opportunity to tuck Kagome in bed, before her natural inner instincts took over and place a barrier. It must've been disappointing to the kitsune, Kuronue chuckled.

"Hai . . . And I want to see if it's anything bad . . ." She said, looking towards Kuronue with sad eyes. The bat youkai couldn't help but sympathize with her. She was just a child after all. For some reason, he can sense a little of Kagome in her. Then again, Kagome really never gave him much respect AND she did claimed she only gave her name out to those she respect . . . Hmm . . . Should he be helping out THIS little girl who looked too much like Kagome? The Kagome who was so rude, discriminate, and out right ignorant of him?

Ah . . . hell. The girl was an innocent.

"I can take you there if you like," Kuronue offered.

"How ar-Oh . . ." she said staring at his black wings in realization. At least he'll be a little more discreet than Youko about traveling. She grinned and nodded.

As they left, Yusuke and Youko turned to the television. "Anything interesting on?" The kitsune asked lazily.

"Something called Dora, The Explorer," Yusuke mentioned.

--

Kuronue looked down at the sight. It was amazing how the human world advanced so much. He lived in Makai throughout his life, never experienced another world before. His eyes closed in on a building. It was on fire and he watched through clear violet eyes at the mess down below. Humans scattered and surrounded the place. Landing safely away from them, he place Kagome down on the ground. She ran towards the fire and stared in horror.

"There's still a kid inside . . . I say it's the son," one human in yellow and black said. Kuronue supposed that they were the "saviors" of the fire. _Very 'dependable', these ningens are. _Note the sarcasm. The smaller Kagome's eyes widen as she heard this. Pushing pass the humans, the little girl ran straight into the fire. _How befitting; a ningen child just bested in courage over these ah-dults . . ._He did heard the smaller version of Kagome said once.

Shaking his head, Kuronue ran with inhuman speed into the fire. He let his youki act as a luminiscent barrier around him to cast the fire away. "Suuichi!" He heard the small girl's cry.

"Kagome . . . What are you doing here?" The boy, or Kuronue's going to assume is Suuichi, croaked through the smoke. Kuronue followed toward the voice and caught Kagome's small torso before she went through the burning fire. Side-stepping another fallen piece of wood, he guided them towards the boy's voice. Kuronue narrowed his eyes, sensing youki radiating off the child.

The small boy had his head down on his knees, crying it seems. "St. . . op t-talking to me," was what Kuronue could make it.

"Suuichi!"

The little boy looked up through tear-stained face and stared right at Kuronue. The bat youkai couldn't help but feel a familiar, yet ancient youki deep within this boy. "Kuronue?" He heard the boy whisper, where Kagome but a ningen, was not able to decipher. The boy's eyes closed as he fell faint on the floor. Was it just Kuronue's imagination or was there a glimpse of amber in those strange green eyes? He wasn't so sure . . . maybe it was the trick of the light.

"Kuronue-san!"

The bat youkai snapped out of his musing as he easily lifted up the two children and made his way through the back, and flew high in the air, back towards the shrine.

--

"So you mean to tell me that we're trapped here?" Kagome asked staring down at the dirt.

"Yes," Youko reponded, "For now at least."

"Wait a minute! Isn't this we're we were supposed to land anyways?" Yusuke asked, from above the well.

She shook her head. "This is the future of ningenkai . . . Although I have been here, this is not my destination," Kagome said.

It didn't matter to her now that Yusuke was confused. It didn't matter to her now that Youko was breathing down her neck. It didn't even matter to her now that she met her counterpart . . . They were trapped and it was all her fault! _Kami-sama, why am I here? _She questioned herself _and _her superior.

Kagome started to frustratingly pull her hair, wanting to rip out of her skulp. This so-called _punishment _Kami gave her was driving her nuts! She groaned in frustration. "Damn it, why is he doing this?" _I don't effin' understand Kami! _"What kind of _drama_ do you want me to go through?" _Because it isn't funny! _"I hate this! I hate this!" _Just kill me now if that's my fate Kami! _

She was roughly turned from the behind. Kagome tensed when her face was placed upon a bare chest. The arms that held her waist tighten. "Calm down . . . You're energy is spiking everywhere," Youko said, "I doubt ningenkai can handle your type of power Kagome."

Kagome visibly relaxed.

"Uh . . . yeah. Kagome, you alright down there? We don't want the world to go into chaos because of psychotic mood swings!" Yusuke exclaimed, "You can do that when your pregnant!"

Almost abruptly, Yusuke flew thirty feet away from the well house from a spiritually electrocuted blast.

--

Yusuke rubbed his shoulder in pain. Damn, this was what his smart ass comment can do. Remind him never to mess with Kagome when she's in one of her _dramatic _moods again. There was a spike in youki, and Yusuke looked up. Kuronue landed swiftly in the middle of the yard with the younger Kagome and a red-headed boy with youki signatures. Great . . . ningenkai with youkai . . . whoop-dee-doo. What next? A youkai in a ningen's body?

Shaking his head, Yusuke stood up from his sprawled position against the tree. Walking over to Kuronue, Yusuke rolled his shoulder. There a small burn, but she wasn't the type to create a wound so severe. Yeah . . . She was nice . . . Pause . . .Yusuke averted his eyes . . . enough.

"Hey You-"

Yusuke slapped a hand on Kuronue's mouth. The fighter shook his head at Kuronue. "K-_Hime-sama _and Youko is having there," quoted hands, "Moment."

Kuronue's violet eyes widen in response. He nodded. Yusuke eased his hand away from the bat youkai's lips. "Sou ka . . ." he replied.

Yusuke nodded.

"But this is more important," Kuronue then shouted, "Youko!"

Yusuke shook his head. It was Kuronue's funeral.

--

Youko smoothed Kagome's long hair with his claws in a soothing manner. "Daijoubu . . . None of this is your fault . . . Believe me, no one is blaming you."

She sniffed in his chest. She was trembling on his bare skin, which made him hold back a hiss. What she was doing to him was very . . . pleasurable no matter what the situation was right now. He just had the urge to slip his hand in her hakama and caress her down below her torso, up to her-

"I do-don't know what to do. We're trapped and I don't know how to get back. The w-well w-won't let us return and K-Kami wo-won't listen to me," she sniffed, clenching her hands on the side of his haori. Even through the wet substance of her tears, he can feel her lashes brushing up against his toned muscle. This was longest he's ever held a women without jumping on them. Yet, he knew . . . Kagome was an exception. _Yes . . . She is an exception._

_"Youko . . ."_ Did Kagome really had to say his name so . . . so sensually?

Ah hell! He pushed her away and stared in her rich, blue eyes with unhidden emotions. Lust, desperation, adoration, anything to show that he was sexually frustrated over this tenshi-turned-ningen!

_"Yo-Youko . . .?"_ It's probably from the sobs, but he couldn't hold it any longer.

Youko was desperate now. Leaning down, he tried to close in the inches away from their lips. A little more and he can taste those full, flushed, pink lips. Only a litt-

"Youko!"

He tensed, as did Kagome. _Kuronue . . . I'll kill him . . ._

"Youko Kurama!"

Youko closed his eyes, his body shaking with suppressed anger. Well, as suppressed as it can get. Jumping straight up the well, Youko charged through the well house, breaking the shouji door and going straight for Kuronue. Grabbing the bat youkai by the collar, Youko was ready to punch his socket's out when a small voice stopped him.

"Anou . . . Youko-san?"

Great, it's the smaller version of his _interest. _

Youko unclasped his hands free of Kuronue's haori and straightened himself. Schooling his face to indifference, he turned to the smaller version of Kagome with her boyish appearance. He smiled, althoigh how forced it may look. "Hai?" He asked, trying to sound pleasant and mannered . . . if only a little.

"Onegai, I heard you can heal . . . Suuichi. He-" She broke down and went on her knees, next to a red-headed boy. Youko finally caught a glimpse of the small boy and his eyes narrowed. Youki . . .

Turning to Kuronue, Youko narrowed his eyes to question the bat youkai. Kuronue merely shrugged. "You are the expert in youki revitalization, so I figured . . ." Kuronue muttered, eyeing the red-headed boy.

Youko sighed, not really sure if this was what he should do. Crouching down next to the smaller version of Kagome, he patted her head affectionately. "Daijoubu . . . I'll take care of him," he smiled at her, this time a little more sincerely. _Since when does youkai ever do anything sincerely . . . _Youko shook his head. _No doubt Kagome's influence. _He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she's affecting him this way.

Turning to the red-headed boy, Youko closed his hand and eyes. There was a small golden glow around it before it opened his hands again. A seed was reproduced through his youki. It was part of his clan's techinique. The Kuramas' always had a bit of healing abilities. Putting the seed between his thumb and index finger, he focused a different type of youki to appear around it. There was a bluish light around the seed before it cracked. Letting go, he watched as his plant, or vines constrict around the small body of the ningen.

Now that he noticed the boy, Youko could not help but feel as if the youki was strangely similar.

"Wow, would you look at that? Youko, is he related to you? Your youki is exactly the same!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Youko and Kuronue's eyes widen as they turned abruptly to Yusuke. He stated the most obvious that even the two strongest, smartest thieves couldn't figure out. "What?" Yusuke asked, oblivious, blinking in confusion.

Youko looked away, a little mortified at being bested by intelligence. _No . . . It's just that I had a hard time admitting it. _There was no way will he _ever, _yes, _ever_ admit that Yusuke was much more intelligent than he . . .

Back to the child at hand, why did the boy have the exact same youki signature as him?

--

It took him a moment to adjust the feeling in his head. _Youko . . . Suuichi . . . We finally merged. _It took a lot of youki out of him, but it was finally complete. It took more than two years for Suuichi to come to terms that that he wasn't just a human. It took Youko a long time to convince Suuichi. Now he was thirteen in ningen years, enough time to cope with the fact that he wasn't ningen.

He remembered his youki and ningen energy signal clashing and physically, sparks shot out everywhere. Finally, all he saw was fire . . . his mother screaming for her son from the house. Kurama . . . _Kurama, my clan name . . ._He sat up and shook his head, trying to put back that piece of Youko deep within his mind once more. Youko and Suuichi formed . . . and not sure what to call himself, he will go by Kurama. Closing his eyes, Kurama tried to connect Youko and Suuichi together as they're memories hit every corner of his mind.

"Suuichi!"

Golden eyes snapped open earning a gasp. Slowly, his eyes reverted back to its original emerald hue. When he spotted the blue-eyed _tenshi _. . . no, she wasn't a tenshi anymore. She hasn't been for centuries. He smiled at Kagome. Yet, she was still able to keep her name. He was happy with that. The little girl placed a tray of soup and medicine next to him. Kagome sat on the chair and stared at him with concern and curiosity.

"Daijoubu ka Suuichi-kun?" Kagome asked, cautiously.

Warmth wash through him as a sense of nostalgia hit his chest.

_"Oi youkai, daijoubu ka?" _

He remembered. "Hai, daijoubu Kagome-chan," he muttered . . . feeling odd that he was in such a small body, a weak one to boot. Nonetheless, he was still beautiful. That was Youko's trait he had developed . . . vanity. Yet, his smiles were all Suuichi.

"Of course I am!" Kagome exclaimed, frowning. "It's you I'm worried about baka!"

He chuckled at her expression. Still as expressive as ever, he noticed contently.

Kurama's eyes sharply turned to the door, wary of the youkis' he was feeling. "I-Is there people with you?" He asked, turning to Kagome in confusion, trying to display an innocent facade.

The little girl laughed suddenly, before grinning. "Hai! I'll introduce them!" She ran to the door and he had the urge to stop her before she opened it. What or who tumbled in made him stop breathing. When Kagome opened the door, three youkais' and a human tumbled in. They weren't ordinary people and he recognized each and every one of them.

They stood up and dusted themselves and Kurama finally able to regain his breathe as the woman came up to him with a sheepish smile. When he looked up, he caught her eyes. Youko's spirit separated then and there. The woman's smile dropped as she stared at him with wide eyes. He was able to catch Youko's spirit before it drifted further apart and wrap the spirit of Suuichi tightly around Youko. _We're one being now; Stop being selfish kitsune . . ._

The woman blinked and shook her head, frowning at him. Kurama then had to force out a smile. "This is _hime-sama!_!" Kagome introduced the woman. A flicker of memory filled his head. His heart constricted. A memory he never knew he'd remember again resurfaced . . . or was it formed? He wasn't sure anymore.

"This is Youko-san! Kuronue-san! And Yusuke-san!"

He turned to "Youko" and their eyes seem to catch one another, not sure whether to let it go or continue to stay confuse. He was the first to avert his eyes away. Kurama regarded Kuronue next. His comrade, partner, and _dead _friend stared at him with practice calm. The bat youkai looked at him warily before their eyes met. Flicker of realization struck deep within the bat youkai's eyes before Kurama let out a fleeting smile. Turning to Yusuke, he couldn't help but remember the question that will soon be asked.

"Oi, what is a youkai doing in ningenkai?"

--

Kagome stared down at the empty well and tried to find something, _anything _for her to transport back. Climbing on the stairs, Kagome jumped down the darken depths, her knees slowly going down towards the ground. As she sat there, Kagome placed her hand on the bottom and concentrated on her spiritual energy. Electrical-like spiritual energy passed through her hand and straight on the ground.

She felt the well immersed in her energy and she felt it surrounding her.

"Kagome!"

She looked up and stared into the eyes of Youko and frowned. "What?" She asked, almost annoyed.

"If you keep this up any longer, you're going to trap yourself in there," Kuronue said as his he peered down at her.

She glared at them. "Urusai! I'm the one that got us trapped into this world; I'll be the one to get us out!" She exclaimed, almost frustrated. There was no way in _hell _will she let those bakas' fix it. It was her fault, her decision. If she wasn't able to leave, then she might as well make a suitable portal for them to even if it cost her life. . . . Alright, maybe she was being a _tad _bit too dramatic . . . probably.

Kagome retracted her hand away from the well, but her power refused to dissipate. "Uh . . . Guys . . ." She said trailing off. Looking from the well, Kagome turned to Youko, Kuronue, and Yusuke. With a sheepish smile, Kagome stuck her tongue out childish. "Yeah . . . I think I'm stuck . . ."

Their eyes widen. Who knew Kuronue jesting would be jinxed?

--

Kurama closed his eyes as his head fell on the soft pillow as Kagome, the little one of course, bandaged his arm. There was a spike of spiritual energy. It was pure and Kurama chuckled slightly.

"Somethin' wrong Suuichi?" Kagome asked.

His eyes danced with amusement as he stared into Kagome's blue orbs. He smiled at her innocence. She was only ten after all, not understanding the rise of ki or youki. Yet, that was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. Her innocence he adored so much was still inact.

"Something interesting is going to happen soon," he simply said.

* * *

**YAY!!! I'M BACK . . . kind of . . . lol ;p **


	11. Stuck in a Well

**AN**: ...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own inu yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'

_Still Stuck?_

"So...You're stuck."

Although how dark it was down there, he can so those very blue eyes staring at him with venom. She did not seem very happy with her predicament, Youko guessed. Ironically, her glare has always been endearing to him so he waved casually.

"Kitsune no baka!" She exclaimed angrily. She's had enough of his annoying taunting.

Youko smirked and crossed his arm haughtily. "Now now Kagome. I wouldn't be calling anyone else a baka ..."

Another feral glare was tossed his way before she huffed and turned her head, those heated blue eyes disappearing from his view. For someone of celestial rank, she sure acted like a child.

"Ma..I was just teasing kit."

She huffed. Youko smirked and let out a little chuckle from his chest.

"I'm not a kit..." His sensitive ears caught her small mumbling.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I beg to differ...hm..." There was something that has been bothering him for awhile now about her predicament.

"Tell me kit, what have you done to make Kami-sama punish you so?" Youko asked as he leaned against the well's rim.

"Y-You believe in Kami-sama?" Her voice sounded so small then.

His eyes flickered for a moment, before nodding his head. "Are you not proof enough that something divine is ruling us?" Youko asked in return.

He can almost feel the happiness radiating from her that it made him smile slightly. Unbelieveable. He was actually able to make her happy. Something so simple as faith caused the light in her heart to swell up. He was quite proud of himself now.

His ears swerved in the direction of the house as he recognized the scent of three or four heads of ningen. Turning around towards the sliding shouji door of the well house, he walked up the stairs. He felt a ningen coming closer towards the door as well as he approached. He waited with bated breathe.

The shouji door slid open and weird, harmless talisman shot out for his face. He blinked as he felt one stick to his forehead. He crossed his eyes to stare at the yellow talisman with akin to annoyance.

"Youkai be gone!"

He growled agitatedly.

Before he can make a move, however, mini Kagome came running from the house. "Ojiisan! Iie! Youko-san is a nice youkai!"

When he turned to the mini Kagome, he raised an eyebrow at her attire. She was wearing a set of clothing, soft blue pants with white clouds along with the matching long-sleeved form-fitting shirt. If it wasn't for the small version of Kagome, he would've finished the wrinkly old ningen by now.

She fisted her hands together as she ran in between them, spreading her arms out in front of Youko as if to protect him. _Foolish little ningen. _Yet, very brave he admitted.

"Kagome-chan!"

There was a rebellious spark that Youko caught in her scent. She was a determined little thing wasn't she? Just like someone he knows...

"Kagome-chan! Please! Let me do my job!"

"D-"

"Ara. Ara." Youko turned his attention from the duo in front of him only to meet a very, very beautiful ningen onna. She smelled very pleasant as well. His golden eyes were filled with mischief as a smirk formed on his lips.

Walking pass chibi Kagome and the old man that was apparently her ojiisan, he greeted the lady that spoke. She had mesmerizing hazelnut eyes; her hair was brown, short and wavy and looked very natural to him. Her face was young and beautiful. She wore a simple form-fitting brown long-sleeved, v-neck shirt that didn't show much cleavage. It accentuated her curves wonderfully. Also, a brown skirt that matched her top adorned her shapely legs with black, curvaceous looking stockings that made her look even more attractive.

He bowed in front of her and as he lifted his head, he casted her with one of his most charming smile that can woo any female.

Instead of a blush or blubbering aura that he usually feels from females he casted his smile towards, she giggled lightly and gave him a measured smile of her own. It was warm and calm, almost motherly. His eyes widen slightly.

"My name is Youko Kurama... And your name beautiful?" He asked, not even trying to hide his flirting ways.

The woman placed the tip of her manicured hands in front of her mouth as she lightly laughed. She had a melodic laugh. "Why hello there Youko Kurama. My name is Kun-Loon. Kun-Loon Higurashi."

He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. Such soft skin. "Well, it is wonderful to make your acquaintance Kun-Loon-san." With that, he let her hand slide out of his hand...slowly. Standing tall, he noticed that she was a couple of feet shorter than him, giving him the height advantage.

"Youko!" He heard Kagome call from well, reminding him that the kit was still trapped.

He smiled charmingly towards Kun-Loon before bowing once more. "Sorry for the rudeness of having to leave, but I have urgent business to attend to," he said before turning around and walking back towards the well house.

Kun-Loon raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly. "Urgent business in my well-house?" She asked no one in particular. As her eyes stared at the door that Youko slid shut, she tilted her head. She felt something within the well-house that was never there before. Something too familiar...

"What is that youkai doing here Kagome-chan!"

Kun-Loon turned her attention to the arguing duo that stood on the side of the well-house. "They're here to look for a place to rest!" Kagome yelled back. If this keeps up, Kun-Loon doubt she'll be able to sleep.

"Ara ara, you two..." She called out as she walked towards them calmly. It was her job to keep peace in the house anyways.

-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'

"Woah dude, nice props!"

Kuronue blinked in surprise as the ningen man who put both his thumbs up. What does "prop" mean? He blinked as he saw more humans, dressed in weird looking clothes. Fairies, wolves, man in an underwear. He leaned towards Yusuke a bit as he whispered, "Ningens are so...bizarre."

"Don't I know it," Yusuke snorted.

More and more ningens started to pool out from the streets. Apparently, they were coming from the same destination. It was a one-story building that seems to hold a number of ningens. The ningens energy was weak, but they were grouped in a mass. So, it would be a quick assumption that they'd be outnumbered if they were caught.

There was a small little chuckle from the red-headed boy in front of Yusuke. Kuronue raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is so amusing?"

"Ningens are bizarre in the perspective of youkais, probably even disgusting if I've observed correctly," the little child said. "Yet, if you consider the perspective of ningens, youkais' are no better."

Kuronue tilted his head. The boy was no ordinary ningen with those wise words. The bat youkai was not even sure that the boy was ningen at all. No. Kuronue was sure he wasn't.

"Oi Suuichi."

"Hn?"

"Are you sure we're in the right direction to this "Atsuko" person?" Yusuke asked, furrowing his eyebrow.

Suuichi tilted his head to look up at Yusuke, his short red hair billowing slightly in the night's wind. Yusuke and Kuronue could've sworn there was a tint of amber in those green orbs. "Are you doubting me?"

Yusuke took the bait. "Yeah, a little."

The amber was more apparent as a sneer crossed the small boy's feature before he turned around. There was youki from the boy, dangerous yet controlled. The two youkai was a bit stunned. He has a human stench, but his youki tells otherwise. "Well, I suppose you two can find help elsewhere..." In a red blur, he disappeared.

Yusuke and Kuronue stopped in their tracks. Hai. Definitely youkai. Yusuke, realizing their only navigation and map around ningenkai was gone, eyes widen. "Oh fuck," he said.

-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'

Kun-Loon looked at the food she prepared for the family and tapped her chin lightly. She stood in front of her young, infant son that was seated on the high chair was a contemplating look. "Hmmm..."

_Perhaps Youko-san would like some food? _

"Okaasan..."

Snapping her attention back to her little daughter, Kun-Loon smiled gently at Kagome. "Hai Kagome-chan?"

She looked unsure with her big blue eyes. "Can I bring some food to Youko-san at the well-house?" She asked innocently.

Kun-Loon smiled. It was just the thought that entered her mind just now. "Only if you can phrase that question with properness young lady," she chided playfully.

Kagome grinned vibrantly. "MAY I bring some food to Youko-san at the well-house?"

Kun-Loon nodded. "Hai. You may Kagome-chan."

With that, the little girl made a bowl of rice with sushi rolls and ran towards the door. Putting on her blue, cloudy slippers, she ran towards the well house with energy. He must be hungry!

Kagome held the bowls tightly against her chest as she stopped in front of the well house. She understood the predicament tenshi-sama was in. Even she couldn't do anything to help the beautiful tenshi. Sucking up a breathe; she placed a hand on the shoji door. It slid open without her consent. There stood the kitsune youkai who stared at her with a smile.

"Well hello there Kagome-chan."

"Hi Youko-san," she said, a little surprised that he opened the door. Shaking her head, she offered the bowl to him. "Are you hungry?"

Youko's eyes widened a bit as they stared at each other for a moment. Youko truly had on a surprised expression while chibi Kagome gave him an innocent one.

Suddenly, a loud noise filled the well house behind Youko.

"I am!" The exclamation came from the bottom of the well.

-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'

"Interesting turn of events wouldn't you say Yusuke?" Kuronue asked. Surrounding them were a bunch of humans who looks like their all zombies, immobile, but zombie-like nonetheless.

"So!"

Yusuke and Kuronue's attention turned to the man on stage who paced slowly in a dictating manner. He wore the mask of a ningen and the appearance of a handsome one, but if one can see clearly, it was obvious the youkai was anything but.

"My minions..." He smirked and stopped to stare at the crowd of mindless ningens, "It's time we play."

-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'

"Ne Youko..."

His ears swerved slightly at the call of his name. Hmm. She was getting used to him. He smiled slightly.

"Yes Kagome?" He asked.

He can smell the forlone curiosity within her. Everything about her was ningen, powerful, but a ningen nonetheless. Her emotions, prior to her kitsune form, was magnified. She could barely hide her scent anymore.

"A-Are you going to be here with me when I..." She trailed off.

A moment later, Youko let out an exasperated sigh as he let his head lay on the pillow that chibi Kagome brought for him. He placed his arms under his head and stared at the dark ceiling. "Hai Kagome, I'll be here when you wake up."

The relief poured off her in small waves. Youko closed his eyes with a smile.

"Oyasumi Youko..." She whispered.

"Oyasumi Kagome," he replied knowing there was a smile on her face.

-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'

...


End file.
